No Control
by Dakotascarlett
Summary: Same old Christian and Ana, but with a twist. Inspired by The Fall. Christian Grey is dark, everyone knows this, but what if he was worse than we thought? What if he had secrets beyond what we already know? And what happens when he meets Anastasia, the girl he plans to make his next victim? Trigger warnings and all that jazz, this is a dark story so expect some dark content.
1. Prologe

TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE

Power. Power is the ultimate goal in life. For everyone. No matter if they tell you otherwise, in fact, they might not even know it themselves; but it is and always will be the goal of every specimen in the human species.

As a child, I had no power. Most children do not. However, most children have not lived through what I have. I had even less power in my life than the average child. I was weak, powerless, helpless. I vowed to never let myself feel that way again. I do not want to be controlled, I will not be controlled. I want to control. I decide what happens, when, where, how...who. It is all up to me. That is the way I like it.

Now I am not saying I am the way I am because of my troubled childhood, no, I believe I would have probably become this creature anyways. But, I do believe it has fueled me. Given my dark mind an even darker space to crawl into. Violence has been burned into my brain, violence is control. My childhood did not create me, it just inspired me. 

The first time was an accident. I was 22. Young, inexperienced, stupid...sick. GEH was just starting, I was working 18 hour days. It was hard, I was surely going to fail, but thankfully I had a little plaything to come home to and take out my stress on. And take it out I did. Every night I'd lose myself in her, in using her. The punishments were harsh and often. She didn't mind. She was a glutton for pain. She liked breath play, that was her..our...downfall. 

I was inside her, a punishment fuck. Hands bound above her head, blindfold on, mouth gagged. She had spoken without being asked to, it was really just an excuse for me to hurt her, it was my favorite thing to do and she was into it. I had my hands wrapped around her neck. I fucked her relentlessly, brutally. My fingers pushed, cutting off circulation, but not blocking her airway completely. I wasn't stupid..yet. 

But then my mind started to wander. I had hired a new partner, Ros. God she was a bitch. She stood up to me like no one else had but she was too good to get rid of. She ticked me off. My fingers tightened. She wiggled beneath me but didn't do her motion for a safe word. Fuck...then there were those Chinese bastards. They were trying to short me on a deal we were working on. They'd kiss my ass while trying to sneak in changes in the paperwork, they thought they were so slick. But then we'd catch it and have to start all over, the deal should have taken a week and it was going on a month and a half. I was gonna lose my company over these assholes. 

As my mind continued to venture to the stresses in my life I failed to notice that what was in my hands was _not_ a stress ball. Tighter and tighter my fingers squeezed, enjoying the feeling of her heart desperately trying to pump beneath my grip, her breaths strangled. She liked to be choked..she loved it. Harder and harder I thrusted. If I would have been paying attention I would have noticed wiggles turning to thrashing, the desperate attempts to escape her confines. At the time I just dismissed it as enjoying being fucked. I know better now. To be honest I wasn't even feeling the pleasure, I was just lost in my own world, as I so often found myself. By the time I came out of it, it was too late. 

I came mindlessly but hard, the orgasm finally breaking me from my thoughts. As my climax ended I stilled and realized I was the only one moving. It was then I noticed my grip. I let go instantly, my heart suddenly hammering for a whole other reason. Was she hurt? Shit did she safe word and I didn't even notice? The bright red, slightly purple finger prints around her neck stared at me. I called her name. I shook her..I knew, but I wasn't letting it happen. She just passed out, that happens sometimes. I didn't check for a pulse...it hadn't been there when I had taken my hands away. But that didn't mean..no. She was fine. 

I unchained her and pulled the gag out of her mouth. Bile rose in my throat as I noticed the color of her lips. I carried her to the bed, still not accepting what I knew. I laid her down and covered her with the blanket, leaving the blindfold on as I went to get a glass of water for her, her throat will hurt when she wakes up. The blindfold was left on. 

A few minutes later I came back to find her still..there. She hadn't moved. I called her name some more. She's fine. She's just worn out. I left the blindfold on. 

At midnight I took it off. She stared at me. It was then I realized that blue eyes actually look very pretty surrounded by the rose hue of broken blood vessels. I also realized, staring into those glassy eyes, that something was very wrong. I wasn't scared, I wasn't sad...I was exhilarated. I had been freed.


	2. One

"Christian!" My brothers voice rings loudly in my ear as soon as I answer the phone. I turn down the volume on the device before I reply. "Hello Elliot." I sit down on my couch and cross my legs comfortably. "Hey! Me and Kate and some friends are going out tonight, come meet us! You haven't been out with us in forever." I sigh, I don't know if I'm in the mood to go with my over-energetic brother and his high maintenance girlfriend. Especially if she's bringing friends. "Elliot, I don't know...I've already changed for the night and I need to do some work tomorrow..." "Dude. Tomorrows Sunday. Its Saturday night! Grab Scarlett and come on!" My mind flashes to a few nights ago. Rope. Blue. Cold fingers. Open eyes. I clear my throat before speaking again. "Scarlett isn't going to be around anymore." I hear Elliot groan and his girlfriend says something in the background. "Shit, Christian what do you do to make these girls all run away?" I almost laugh, they wish they could have run and oh, how they try. I want to get off this topic though. "I'll come out with you. But only if we go to my club." He agrees and we decide to meet at eight. Its seven now so I jump in the shower and dress.

By 7:45 I've had a meal and am walking out the door in jeans, a button down, and a suit jacket. I arrive promptly at eight o'clock. As expected, my notoriously late brother is not here yet. I grab us a table in a private room in the back, and order a pitcher of beer and a margarita pitcher to start us off. Fifteen minutes later my brother strolls in, Kate behind him with another girl. They're busy whispering heatedly and I can't tell much else besides the fact that she is a woman. They finish their discussion and continue to where me and Elliot are seated, my attention now locked on Kate's little friend.

The first thing I notice is her legs. She wears sky high, black 'fuck me' stilettos on her feet and they extend her legs by miles. Her legs are so smooth and pale, I immediately feel the need to see them in the air. My eyes travel to find the other source of leg accentuation, her sinfully short skirt. Like her shoes her dress is a basic black. The tight fit, indecent length and slit clear down to her belly button leaves little to imagination. I peel my eyes away from her body and continue to study the rest of her, finding myself becoming more and more intrigued. She really is quite stunning and very much my type. Scarlett hadn't been gone long and usually it takes months to find a new conquest but I just might be in luck. I push aside the fact that she's my brothers girlfriends friend...I can find a way around that later.

Her long dark hair is in waves down her back, I can't help but think how nicely it would wrap around my wrist, pull her head back and expose her delicate porcelain throat to me. 'Oh how easy it would be to control her simply by that beautiful hair' I think to myself as I continue to examine her. Bangs frame her face and hide her eyes from me, they've been cast downward this entire time, rousing my dominant side even further. I want to command her to look at me, then onto her knees so I can use those plump, red painted lips. The same lips that she won't quit gnawing on. I'd give her something to bite that lip over. She could bite it while she tries to hold off an orgasm that I force upon her, or to hide her screams as I turn that tight ass the same color as her lipstick.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Elliot takes a seat next to me, Kate slides into the booth opposite of me and the girl next to her. She holds her dress down tightly as she sits, but then quickly reaches to adjust it up top so her chest isn't exposed. She's dressed to get laid, I know that was probably her main goal coming with Kate tonight. I just might help her obtain it.

I greet my brother, then Kate and then stare pointedly at the girl. She has yet to even glance at me, her eyes still glued to the ground. Kate elbows her sharply and she gasps, her eyes wide and confused staring at her friend. Kate flicks her eyes towards me indicating what the girl has done wrong. Finally, she looks up to meet my eyes. Paralyzing crystal pools stare at me, I feel like she's looking through me. The blue is accentuated by the dark makeup surrounding her eyes, contrasting her red lips and pale skin harshly. She's definitely here to get fucked.

"Christian Grey." I say firmly, sticking out my hand. She stares at me for a beat before slipping her small hand into mine. There's an electricity I can't describe. "Anastasia... Steele. I prefer Ana though." She surprises me with a firm handshake that completely contrasts her timid voice. I raise my eyebrows at her. "Anastasia, nice to meet you." A subtle smirk plays on my lips as I begin to establish my dominance over her by calling her by her full name. Not that I really need to, this girl is so naturally submissive; I practically expect her to end her sentences with Sir. "Ana." She corrects me sharply. It's quiet, but I hear it. My smirk falters, she's caught me by surprise.

Kate rolls her eyes. "Don't mind her. I forced her to come out tonight and she's freaking out because she thinks she needs to be studying for finals." Ana pouts. "I do need to be studying! I just barely have an A in calculus three and you know I'm gonna fail that final!" Kate laughs at her. "Ana you don't need to pass the final! You'll get at least a B no matter what!" Anastasia's eyes widen. "I can't get a B! Kate!" I watch, slightly perplexed. This girl is deeper then I first thought. By her appearance I wouldn't expect her to care so much about her education, but clearly she does. Could I have read her wrong? "Nerd." Kate mumbles. Ana turns bright pink.

"Alright! Who wants a drink!" Elliot rolls his eyes at me before breaking the girls up. Kate claps her hands and pushes her glass towards him. I pour him and I a beer while he serves her. "To Ana's final! May she not receive a B!" Elliot raises a toast and we all laugh as we 'cheers'. Anastasia uses an empty glass. When she sets it down I reach for it to fill it with margarita but she pulls it away. "Do you not like margaritas? Want me to order you something else?" I offer. She blushes again and tucks her hair behind her ears nervously before she looks up at me. "I'm...not 21." Her lip finds its way in-between her teeth. I'm surprised by this admission. Kate is 22 and I thought for sure this girl was the same age, if not a little older. I mask my surprise and clear my throat. "Well, no matter. This is my club. Now what would you like to drink, Miss. Steele?" Her mouth pops open in shock, I'm not sure if it's because I own the club or I'm breaking the law, but she quickly recovers. "No, really I'm fine with a coke." She smiles tightly. I frown at her. "Alright then, Anastasia, I will make the choice for you." She blinks at me. "Go easy on her, Grey. She's only had a little wine before." Kate speaks up. Ana blushes again and playfully smacks her friend. "I can handle it." She lifts her chin in the air.

She's two drinks in and Ana can clearly not handle it. She is no longer shy, or stable on her heels. The blush is now permanently on her cheeks, courtesy of the alcohol, and travels all the way down her chest. She grinds relentlessly against Kate, on the dance floor. Her hands in the air as she sings along to the song currently busting my ear drums. "I'm usually not into girl on girl but this is hot!" Elliot yells over the music. I roll my eyes at him. He's had quite a few beers and a couple shots so he's feeling pretty good himself. I like to stay aware when out in public, so I am sipping slowly on my second beer. Kate isn't too far gone either but she's naturally crazy so it doesn't really matter. Sober Kate is just as shameless as drunk Kate.

A round of shots arrives and Elliot weaves his way into the crowd to grab the girls. I see them emerging a few seconds later; Kate and Elliot hand in hand, and Ana stumbling behind them. I keep a close eye on her waiting for her to fall but surprisingly she makes it all the way back to the table, without busting her delectable ass. "Everybody ready?" Elliot asks as we arm ourselves with the tiny glasses of poison. We all nod and down our shots on the count of three. As soon as we bring our glasses away from our lips Ana is reaching for another. "Shots! Shots! Shots!" She giggles before downing it. I grab her wrist when she goes for a third. "Enough." I growl quietly. She yanks her hand away and glares at me for a minute, before sticking out her tongue and grabbing Kate. Lord, how I wish she was mine. She wouldn't be able to sit down for a year, she needs a good ass beating. "More dancing!" She yells, arms in the air, as she drags Kate back to the dance floor. Elliot shrugs at me then follows them.

I watch them for a while and it doesn't take much time for the shots to hit. Kate and Elliot are making out and practically dry humping while Ana doesn't even seem to realize there are people around her. The girl can move to be honest, but somehow I feel that if her sober self-saw this she wouldn't be happy or impressed. My jaw hardens as I notice she now has a new dancing partner.

He's a tall, shaggy, blonde with very touchy hands. They start on her hips as she grinds into him oblivious to what she's actually doing. His right hand slowly moves south until it reaches the hem of her dress. I watch as she grabs his hand and turns to say something to him, before making to pull away. His arm wraps tightly around her tiny waist and holds her to him. Her small hands push on his arm. I look to Kate and Elliot but they're in their own little world. I'm out of my seat and shoving my way into the crowd in an instant.

"Get the fuck off of her." I growl. She stares at me with a look I can't read. He just smirks. "Why? I got her first. You snooze you lose." He laughs at his little joke and I sigh. I really don't want to do this. "Walk. Away." I say through gritted teeth. I'm thankful when he slowly releases her and turns away but before leaving he turns around and quickly smacks Anastasia hard on the ass. She squeaks and falls into my chest. I gasp and fight the reaction to shove her off as her palms push against my sensitive skin, she touched the danger zone. Elliot suddenly appears by my side so I quickly hand her off to him and take off after the jack ass.

I find him talking to another girl, walking up behind him I flick his shaggy head. He turns around angrily but I sock him a good one in the jaw before he can even make it all the way around. He doubles over, cradling it. Security quickly runs over but stops in their tracks when they see it's me. I point to the loser in front of me and wave them off, indicating I want him gone. "Put him on the restricted list as well." I tell them before turning away to find my brother.

My blood boils when I see he is back to dry humping his girlfriend and has left Ana alone again, swaying on the side of the dance floor. I stand beside her and carefully wrap my arm around her small waist, pulling her tightly to me. She's so delicate in my arms, I could just squeeze and her ribs would crack easily in my grip...I push my dark thoughts away. "Why did you do that?" For a minute I think she's angry but her face just shows curiosity. "Do what?" I play dumb. "Go all 'knight in shining armor' on me." She giggles at herself, the sound makes me...happy? I shake my head. "I'm a dark knight Anastasia." She purses her lips and turns to watch my brother and her friend. After a minute she speaks again. "Well..thanks. He wasn't exactly taking no for an answer." My mind flashes back to the look on her face when she couldn't get away from him and it makes me want to go find him and give him a few more hits. What an ass.

"Let's dance." She suddenly suggests. I shake my head. "No, I think you've had enough dancing." She ignores me and tugs my arm until I begin to follow. I tell myself it's the alcohol that makes me follow her into the crowd, but deep down I know it was those big blue eyes. We're soon deep into the sea of bodies, it smells quite awful in here but she doesn't seem to notice.

She faces me and places her hands on my shoulders, mine find her wiggling hips. I kind of sway along with her until her hands begin to slide down onto my chest. I quickly grab her wrists and spin her around, bringing her hands up to the back of my head, her back pressed to my front. Her back is now against my chest but that I can handle, something else is causing an issue now. The way she moves against me is bringing me to life but thankfully she either doesn't notice or doesn't care. She bends forward a little, pressing herself into me further, grinding harder. I grip her hips tightly, it's likely she'll have bruises tomorrow. At this point my pants are becoming a painful barrier. The smell of her is enough to drive me insane. I can smell her hair, her sweat, her perfume and a smell that must be all her own, kind of like vanilla. I lean my face into her neck and inhale. She tosses her head to the side and gives me better access. I can't resist, I run my tongue up the delicate skin before roughly nipping it. I taste her sweat and her sweet skin and its getting me more drunk than the alcohol ever could. She gasps at the bite and lets out a tiny moan when I leave a sucking kiss in the same spot. I grind myself into her as her fingers pull on my hair.

Fuck. I've danced with women before but I don't think it's ever been this intense. I feel like I could come just from the way she rubs me with her tight little ass. I reach between us and squeeze one of her cheeks while I nip at her earlobe, earning a louder moan from her. From the way were standing I can see straight into her dress. Watching the way her tits bounce as she gyrates against me is making me drool. God, how I would love to watch them bounce as she rides me. Fuck yes, she is definitely my next girl. I have to have this tight little body.

I'm too lost in thought to notice she has quit dancing. Suddenly she turns around. "I don't feel good." She mumbles it softly but I read her lips. Her face is pale; I think she's about to get sick. I quickly grab her hand and push our way through the crowd to the restrooms. She stops me as I begin to pull her into the women's room. "You can't go in there." She pulls my hand weakly. I sigh. "Will you be okay by yourself?" She nods and then stares at me for a minute before her eyes go glassy. Oh shit, I know that look all too well. Seconds later, her blue orbs disappear as they roll back into her head and I catch her just as she slumps into my arms. Great.


	3. Two

She's light in my arms as I carry her out to my car. I've already notified my brother and Katherine that Miss. Steele and I will be leaving, now I just have to decide where to take her. Taylor opens the car door, watching me curiously but not saying a word. Taylor is, quite literally, my partner in crime. I know he doesn't agree with all the things I have him do for me but he gets paid enough that he keeps his mouth shut and just does it. By the way he's looking at me right now, I'd say this is one of those times. He should know better though; I won't touch the unconscious girl in my arms. I'm into many, many things, necrophilia is not one of them...surprisingly. No, I will wait patiently for Anastasia to come out of her drunken slumber before I touch her. I like my women responsive; at least at first.

"Home, Taylor." I finally decide once I'm settled into the back of the car, a sleeping Anastasias head in my lap. I do plan on her waking up soon (though it may only be to vomit...) and I don't need my idiot brother and his girlfriend cock-blocking me, so I choose not to take our escapade back to her apartment. Within ten minutes were pulling into the private garage at Escala and I'm unloading a (still) comatose Miss. Steele out of my car. Taylor offers to take her from me but I'm not passing up the chance to grope her exposed ass cheek while I carry her in. And I'm _most definitely_ not giving Taylor the opportunity to grope.

Just as the elevator doors open Anastasia starts to rouse from her sleep; first curling herself further into my chest and then suddenly, and _violently_ , shoving away. Her movements are slowed and uncoordinated from the alcohol but I can tell what her half asleep purpose is. I hold her tight and quickly make a run for the bathroom but don't quite make it in time. Just as I set her on her own two feet she vomits all over herself...and begins to cry. Maybe I should have just taken her home.

"Fuck." I mutter, staring at the mess in front of me. Gail quickly appears behind me. "Taylor said he saw a need for clean-up coming..." She says moving past me, a sympathetic expression on her face as she looks at Anastasia. I watch, at a loss for what to do. If this was one of my submissives she would be on her knees cleaning up the mess she made, then on her way to the playroom to be punished for getting so intoxicated. But for one, she's not mine, and two...this _is_ kind of _my_ fault. I did semi-force the alcohol onto her and she obviously has no reference as to what her limits are. "Anastasia." It comes out a little harsher then I mean it to and her sobs, which had quieted down, start all over again. "Shhh...shhh..." Gail is beside her rubbing her back soothingly. "She can come with me while you tend to...this." I look disgustedly at the floor. Gail cuts me a look. "Mr. Grey I think it would be best if you went and got yourself ready for bed. I can tend to..." "Anastasia." I say for her. "It's just Anaaa!" A wail comes out of the little drunk. "Dear God." I roll my eyes; the dramatics are too much. I remember now why I don't allow my subs to drink. Gail glares at me and points towards the door, to which I retreat begrudgingly.

I really wanted to be the one doing the "tending" of Miss. Steele, mostly because her clothes would need to be removed; but also I want to establish her dependence on me. By caring for her in her time of need I would become someone she trusts, which would make the rest so much easier for me. Dom and sub relationships are completely built on trust so if we could establish that I'm someone she should depend on right off the bat the rest would fall easily into place. But no...Gail had to go all mother bear on me.

Twenty minutes later Gail finds me in my room. "Ana is getting dressed now Mr. Grey, if you'd like to go see her. She's feeling better. I fed her some crackers and water." I nod in approval and rise from my bed where I was seated. I too have changed and I'm now wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I find Anastasia standing awkwardly in the living room, looking delectable, even more then when I first saw her back at the club. She's now dressed in one of my shirts, which is longer on her than the dress she had on earlier. I can't help but wonder what she's wearing underneath, it's not like she had clean underwear here and she's obviously had a bath. Her hair is wet down her back and her face is free from all that crazy make up. I can tell her true age now, I definitely can tell she's younger than Kate, which makes me wonder...how old is she actually? All I know is she's under 21. Fuck I hope she's 18...earlier the thought didn't even cross my mind but looking at her now I'm having doubts.

"Anastasia." I say her name, getting her attention. Her head whips around to find me and she blushes when she locks eyes with me. Fuck, I really do hope she's of age...that blush makes her irresistible. She glances down at her outfit and tugs at the hem of the shirt, trying to get it to cover more, which makes me smirk. "I don't know why you're acting all shy now, that covers more than your previous outfit." I laugh. She turns from pink to crimson and bites her lip. I have to shift the way I'm standing to cover the bulge that has formed in my sweats. "Kate made me wear that." She mumbles. Suddenly things make a lot more sense. Anastasia wasn't looking to get laid, Katherine was looking to get Anastasia laid. I hum in response. "Was the makeup her idea too?" I guess. She nods. "I tried to tell her it was too much but...she's Kate." A little smile appears on her lips, she's obviously fond of her friend.

All too quickly though, the smile is gone and she's back to worrying that bottom lip, looking nervous again. "Where is Kate?" She asks looking around, "And Elliot?" I smirk at her. "They're probably still being indecent at the club, I decided we should leave after you passed out on me." She blushes again but nods slowly. "And...why are we here?" "This is my apartment." I tell her. "I know. Gail told me. But why am I here? Why am I not at my apartment?" She crosses her arms over her chest, but not before I notice her nipples are suddenly erect; must have gotten cold in here...or something else. I hide a smirk. I quickly think of a response, thankfully the most logical one comes to me quickly. "I don't know where you live." I shrug. She nods again. "That makes sense." There's a beat of silence. She shifts from foot to foot. "Well, can I go home now?" She blurts out.

Seriously?! I want to shout. You tease me all fucking night and now you want to go home?! I take a deep breath and look at the clock on the wall. "Anastasia, it's after midnight." I give her a look. She raises her eyebrows. "So? Does your car turn into a pumpkin or something?" I have to stop my jaw from dropping, no one has spoken to me like that in a very long time. I clench my jaw. "No, Miss. Steele, _they,_ do not." _You apparently turn into a little prig though._ I add in my head. "It's not safe to drive at this hour and I do not wish to put my driver or our lives in danger just so you can sleep in your own bed, you may spend the night here." I use my dominant voice in hopes she'll go back to her former submissive self. It does the opposite. "What about Kate? I need to go home!" She raises her voice. I laugh humorlessly and shake my head. "I'm sure Miss. Kavanagh is occupied with my brother's dick right now, so unless you want to witness that I suggest you stay here." She blushes and pouts. "I want to go home." She grumbles. I can't help it. "Scared your missing out, are you?" I almost bust out laughing from the look on her face. She's mortified. She scoffs, but can't seem to come up with a smart ass comeback this time. "Where am I sleeping?" She finally finds her voice. My dick pouts, he knows this girl is not putting out tonight, and she's no longer drunk enough to convince either. I groan inwardly. "Come." I walk towards the hallway.


	4. Three

After getting Anastasia settled into the sub room I retreated to my own, where I spent the night tossing and turning. My mind wouldn't stop, my thoughts occupied by the little blue eyed goddess down the hall. I couldn't quite figure her out. Was she shy or was she sassy? Was she innocent or just a tease? I didn't really care, the only thing I was really concerned with was her age, and even that really wasn't going to stop me. I knew she was at least in college so she had to be at the very least, extremely close to being 18, good enough. The other concern that whirled around my brain was how I could have her when she was so closely tied to another part of my life. My family life, work life and dominant life all stayed disconnected. If I was to pursue Miss. Steele two of those would be dangerously crossed. It was a horrible idea, I knew it was, but every time I convinced myself she wasn't worth the trouble I would feel the way she danced against me and could see her bite that delectable lip. Then it would start all over again. The forbiddeness of her made her more desirable.

Around 4 am I surrendered to my insomnia and got up to go play my piano. As I'm on my way down the hall something distracts me though; there are noises coming from the room Anastasia is sleeping in. I creep towards the door to listen and realize the noises are in fact coming from Ana. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm opening the door and tiptoeing inside. They're sounds of distress and I can see her small form wiggling around in the bed. A nightmare. A wave of an unfamiliar feeling passes through me; I feel...sad for her. A sense of protectiveness is there. I make my way over to the bed, unsure of what to do. Do I wake her up? Do I just let her ride it out? I try to think of what I would want but I can't get past the shame I would feel if someone saw one of my nightmares. Maybe I should just let her be, I don't want to cause her the same shame. I turn to leave but as a small cry escapes her, I fail to find the will to leave her. I want to help. Quickly before my sense can come back, I climb into the bed next to her. I run my hand across her forehead, calling her name. She's sweaty, strands of her hair glued to her skin.

"Anastasia." I call again, trying my best to use a soothing voice rather than a commanding one...I haven't had much practice so it's a little hard. "Christian.." She mumbles back. I'm relieved she's waking up. "Ana wake up." Her body continues to wiggle around, trapped beneath the covers. Maybe if I pull them off it will help. Gently I tug the sheets off of her over heated body; I freeze in my tracks when I notice where her hands are. Suddenly I'm very aware that this was, in fact, not a nightmare. The flushed cheeks, the sweaty body, the squirming, the noises...they were not a sign of distress. They were a sign of pleasure. Her right hand is slipped under the waist band of the underwear she wears; my underwear actually. She's pleasuring herself...in her sleep.

"Christian" she says my name again but this time it's more of a whine. The squirming hasn't ceased and neither have the whimpers and moans, tho they have quieted down. Why is she saying my name? I wonder. Is it possible I'm involved in whatever the heck she's dreaming? My cock hardens at the thought. Fuck. I need to leave. I need to leave now. I need to get out of this room before I do something I shouldn't; like take advantage of the fact that there's a horny young girl calling out my name while getting herself off in her sleep.

But, what fun would leaving be?

I stay where I am and study her. Her eyebrows are furrowed, lips parted and panting. She is beautiful, especially in the throes of passion. Fuck I bet she's wet...I want so badly just to replace her hand with my own but I don't want to scare her off. Somehow I don't think she would be pleased to know I'm witnessing this. I really need to leave before she wakes up, but I've seem to grown roots.

She squirms again and let's out a gasp before biting down on her lip. "Mmm.." she groans, I think she's close. "More!" She gasps, lost in her dream. Oh, how I wish I could see what's going on in that pretty little head. She pants and rocks her hips frantically and I can't help myself. Ever so gently I reach over and find her nipple through her shirt and roll it between my finger and thumb. Instantly she comes apart. "Christian!" She cries out, I groan in response. Shit, she really is dreaming about me!

As soon as her orgasm ceases I'm out of the bed and escaping the room, I'm surprised she didn't wake up during her climax so I'm not sticking around for her to wake up after it. It was risky enough touching her, I'm lucky she didn't wake up just from that. I know she wants me tho, so maybe it wouldn't have been a problem.

I stare down at the bulge in my pants before making my way back to my bedroom; looks like Anastasia isn't the only one who's going to have to take things into her own hands.


	5. Four

"Good morning, Anastasia." I look up from my phone, to see a mess of hair in a rumpled t-shirt coming in my direction. She looks up and blushes, trying to push her unruly hair back into place. "I uh was getting...water...before I uh got ready to go...it's early?" She explains herself, the last part coming out as more of a question. I nod. "I-I didn't think...you would be up...this early." She looks down. Ah, so she was trying to sneak out before I woke up. I look at the time; 6am. Not early enough to get past me. If I'm honest I didn't go back to sleep after my little 4am adventure into her room.

She shifts from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. It's kind of adorable. _Adorable?_ I chastise myself. "I'm just gonna...get a drink now." She walks past me further into the kitchen. "Ana! Good morning!" Gail enters, saving me from having to be a good host and help her get some water. "Good morning." She says shyly. "What can I help you find, sweetheart?" Gail notices her looking a little lost. "A glass, for some water." Gail laughs softly. "Yes I bet you are quite dehydrated." Ana blushes ferociously. "I'm so sorry about last night, Miss. Gail..." Gail waves her off. "First, none of that formal stuff, Gail is fine. And second, you're young! You're allowed to let loose, just don't let it become a habit." She hands her a water, which is gulped down quickly. "Would you like some breakfast, dear? I'm just about to fix Mr. Grey his." I look up from my phone and act like I haven't been watching them like a hawk this whole time, I give Gail a tight smile of appreciation. "Oh, no. I'm about to head home actually...thank you though, Gail."

My stomach sinks as she backs herself out of the spacious kitchen. _Why do you care Grey? Since when are you into your company sticking around?_ I think to myself. We didn't even fuck. Maybe that's it, I want her to stay so we have another opportunity to. "Stay, Anastasia. You need to eat." She whips her head around to face me. "Really, I'm fine..." She starts, but when I raise my eyebrow at her she shuts up. Gail watches us and then turns to begin cooking.

I use my foot to pull the bar stool next to me out, for Anastasia to sit in. She gives me a small smile and sits down, then begins to pick at her fingers. I try to think of something to say. "Did you sleep well?" I come up with the lamest question ever and inwardly laugh at myself; _you know how she slept._ She nods and bites her lip. "Yes. Thank you for giving me a bed." She says quietly. "What about you?" Her curious blue eyes finally meet my own. _Well actually, I was kept awake with the worry that you were going to choke on your vomit most of the night; and then after I found you masturbating in your sleep I was too fucking hard to ever sleep again in my life._ "Fine." I respond instead. "Good." She says quietly, going back to staring at her lap.

I try to find something to talk to her about, to get rid of this awkward silence. "So Anastasia, what do you do?" I ask her a simple question; I really don't know much about this girl at all. Usually I wouldn't give a flying fuck but for some reason I want to know her. "I'm at WSU with Kate and I work at a hardware store." _A hardware store?_ "And what are you studying?" She smiles shyly. "English Lit." Another peculiar fact. This girl is an anomaly. I hum in response. "And what does one who majors in English Literature do for a career, Miss. Steele?" She shrugs. "I dunno, something in publishing maybe. I just want to read." The last part is added quietly with a smile. An infectious smile.

Gail sits our plates in front of us, mine an egg white omelet, Anastasias a stack of pancakes. I didn't even know we had pancake mix. Anastasia looks confused at her plate. Did Gail even ask her what she wanted? "You were talking about them last night." Gail answers both of our thoughts. "I hope I was correct in assuming you still wanted them? I can fix you something else." Anastasia blushes at the mention of her antics last night but grins widely. "No Gail! These look amazing, I was just trying to figure out how you knew my favorite breakfast." Gail gives her a wink and Ana giggles. I find myself jealous at the ease the two have with each other, I wish Anastasia would grin like that at me. Maybe I should just feed her.

We both silently dive into our food, this time a more comfortable silence. I try to be sneaky about watching her, but she keeps glancing my way so I think she can feel my eyes. She's eating like she's starving; judging by her stomach contents last night she probably is. I didn't fail to notice she hadn't eaten, at least for a few hours before drinking. I finish before her and Gail quickly clears my plate. Now through two pancakes she's slowing down, playing with the food more than eating it. I really wish Gail wouldn't have cooked her so much, I would have been very surprised if she could have fit all four pancakes into her tiny body.

"Thank you Gail, those were amazing." Anastasia finally sits her fork down. I really want to insist on her finishing, but I know that would just be unfair. "You're very welcome, Ana dear." Gail clears her plate but doesn't scrape it into the trash, giving me a knowing look. Ana looks around for a moment before hopping off the barstool, her breasts giving a satisfying little bounce. I divert my gaze before she notices. "Alright well...I'm going to go get my stuff now..." She's suddenly shy again. She looks up at me through her lashes, chewing on her lip. God, I could get used to seeing that look. "Thank you for caring for me, Mr. Grey." Her words practically undo me. This is the first time I've heard her address me as Mr. Grey and fuck me if it isn't the hottest thing ever. I wonder briefly if she's doing it on purpose but with one look into her eyes I know she's not. Before I can find my words she's already scurrying off to the sub room, her tight little ass sashaying all the way.

Two hours later I find myself in my office, staring at a background check for Miss. Steele. Somehow she managed to escape my penthouse without a proper goodbye, which displeases me. I worry about how she got home, perhaps Kate came and picked her up. I will have to ask Elliot.

I scare her, I can tell that much. Usually this would satisfy me, I strive to be feared, but with Anastasia its different. I want her to trust me. _It's just so you can talk her into being your submissive sooner._ I reassure myself.

Reading through the document in front of me I don't find anything unusual but I do find things that could work to my advantage. Her biological father died when she was an infant, and her mother seems to move from husband to husband rather quickly, so it seems there is no father figure for me to worry about. Her mother also lives in Georgia, which is quite far from here. Is there a reason Miss. Steele has distanced herself from her mother? Hopefully, and it looks like this may be the case, they aren't close. No siblings, another good thing. The less people she has in her life, the less people that will come looking for her when said life...ends.

Much to my pleasure I find she is 20 years old. But, oddly for a 20-year-old, there are no past relationships listed. In fact, her sexuality is "unknown". I smirk at that part; I know for a fact she likes men. Unless last night was some sort of experiment.

I finish up looking over the document and decide to go for a run. I need to clear my head. I require a clear mind to come up with a plan, and I'm definitely going to need a plan for this one.


	6. Five

_Ana POV:_

I huff as I fluff my bangs out for the four-hundredth time today; they just won't quit sticking to my forehead. The clock on the wall catches my eye and I realize the bangs are just going to have to stick, I've got to go. I drag myself out the door, giving one last longing look into my bedroom. Oh, how I miss you, bed! Finals week is kicking my rear end. Thankfully today is the last one, I also have two days off work after tonight's shift. TGIF...even though it's Wednesday.

The final goes quickly and smoothly thank God. After Kates Saturday night antics, I wasn't sure I would do so well on it, considering the loss of study time; but it was about as easy as Calculus could be. Thank goodness for kind professors.

Work on the other hand is dragging on. Paul Clayton, the owner's son, is home from his college and he won't leave me alone. To make matters worse Wednesday's are the slowest day, so I don't even have anything to pretend to be busy with. I don't even understand why I'm here, we've had one customer in the past two hours, just a guy coming in for some batteries. Paul probably got in the system and put me on the schedule so he wouldn't have to be alone, or so that he could be alone with me.

"Need any help with that, 'Stasia?" I grimace at the name as Paul suddenly pops up again. I've busied myself with reorganizing nails, I thought I had finally hidden from him but apparently I was wrong. "No...I've got it. Thank you Paul..." I give him a tight smile and stare determinedly back at my collection of nails, he doesn't get the message though. He continues to stand over me, staring. Suddenly I hear the door chime, in an instant I'm scurrying towards it, looking for the safety of a customer. If I'm with a customer he can't stand and stare at me, at least not without it being even weirder than it already is.

I round the corner with Paul hot on my heels but come to a halt when I see who our customer is, none other than Christian Grey. The man who refuses to leave my thoughts for the past four days. I stand in shock, unsure why such a man would be in this rinky dink little hardware store, until Paul slams into my back; apparently not getting the memo that we were no longer racing for the customer. In an instant the floor is coming at me, fast, from the force of Paul's large body hitting mine. But suddenly a familiar scent fills my senses and I'm upright again. "Jesus, 'Stasia." I'm busy staring at the Grey eyes above me when I hear Paul coming closer again. I'm not afraid of him, just done. I quickly turn in Christian's arms, to find Paul way closer than I expected. I take an involuntary step back and end up pressed against Christian's chest. I'm surprised when I don't feel the heat of it move away, instead I feel his hand move protectively to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Suddenly Paul has become aware of our guest. "Ana is a little clumsy sometimes, it's a good thing she's cute." He winks at me; I almost roll my eyes. I will never claim to be graceful, but for once, that fall was 100% not my fault. I feel Christians chest harden behind me. "I believe it was you who was a bit clumsy...Paul." Christian reads off his name tag. Paul looks uncomfortable. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just sorry you had to catch her. What can we help you with today, Sir?" Paul tries again. "It wouldn't be the first time I've caught her, I don't mind." Christian looks down at me but I keep my gaze on the floor, embarrassment from the weekend still fresh. "Anastasia will help me find what I need." He dismisses Paul, who looks at us confusedly. I probably would too, we do not look like two people who would know each other.

Finally, Paul walks away and Christian turns me in his arms, to face him. "We meet again, Anastasia." I nod dumbly. "Sorry, uh...about that." I motion in Paul's direction. Christian scoffs. "It's not your fault the male species is such an unintelligent breed." I giggle. "But you are part of the male species." I point out. He raises a perfect eyebrow at me and smirks. "Which is how I know how unintelligent they are." I giggle again and bite my lip nervously. I turn into such a little giggly school girl around him, I hate it but I can't help it. He's just...a God. I'm not usually affected by 'the male species' as he put it, but there's something about this man that just shuts off my brain. Kate says it just proves I'm straight.

"Well, what can I help you with...Mr. Grey?" I smile at him, trying to be polite to make up for my blatant staring that just occurred. His eyes seem to get darker but he quickly averts them before I can get a good look. "Do you have any rope?" He asks, scanning the small store. I nod quickly and turn on my heel, leading the way.

He chooses the softer rope, correcting me after I went to grab another type, the type most people are after. Next we went to duct tape, cable ties, rubber gloves, surgical masks and a very specific type of battery that he actually had to show me. I asked if it was for a watch, which is what it looked like, but he just smirked and told me no, offering no more information. I walk him up to check-out and survey the items as I scan them. "So, who are you planning to kill?" I joke. He coughs and when I look at him he's gone pale; I guess my sense of humor is a little too dark for him. I giggle, trying to show him I was just making a joke, though his purchase is a little sketchy. He smiles awkwardly at me and I want to punch myself. Jesus Ana can't you just not be an idiot for once?!

He's quiet as I bag his purchase but finally speaks up when I hand him his receipt. "I'd like to take you out." He announces. I freeze, unsure if I just heard him correct, or if the lack of sleep is catching up to me. "Umm..." I try to think of something to say. "When are you free, Anastasia?" He stares at me expectantly. I blink. When am I free? When am I free? "Uh tomorrow...and Friday...I work Saturday but only the morning shift, but Sunday I work at night. Mon—"" Tomorrow then. Seven. Write your number down." He hands me back the receipt. I robotically do as he says, unsure of what is actually happening right now. I threw up in this hot dude's fancy bathroom the first night I met him...and now he's asking me out? All this time, this is all I had to do to get a boyfriend? I hand him back his receipt and he looks over my number, as if making sure its correct. He looks back to me and gives me a smile, a real one. It about knocks the wind out of me, Jesus he's handsome. I feel myself blush but I try to ignore it and I smile back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss. Steele." "Goodbye, Mr. Grey."

Once he leaves Paul is nowhere to be found, so I go back to my nail sorting duties, but my mind keeps back to Christian and this past weekend. I really had hardly any recollection of the night before when I had come home on Sunday morning, but Kate quickly had brought me up to speed.

Flashback

"Anastasia Rose Steele! Where have you been all night?!" Kate is all over me as soon as I unlock our front door. So much for sneaking in unnoticed; geez why is everyone up so early today? Don't they feel as shitty as I do? Last night, what I remember of it, was rough.

"Kate you are being way too loud right now." I tell her, squirming out of her embrace. "God, Ana I was so scared! I didn't know where the heck you had run off to until Elliot told me you were with Christian...and that wasn't much better! Especially after I saw how you two were on the dance floor." I wrinkle my nose at her, I don't remember dancing with Christian, only Kate. "Did he try anything with you? I know he's gorgeous Ana, but there's just something off about him...please tell me you didn't do anything with him!" Kate continues. I shake my head, _What's the matter with Christian? He seemed nice enough._ "We didn't do anything, Kate. He didn't do anything but take me home, I don't even really remember honestly." She grabs me by the shoulders. "Ana you don't remember?! A guy takes you home and you can't remember what happened?!" I push her away, I know she means well but she's starting to irritate me. "Kate, seriously, nothing happened. I can remember that much, I just don't remember details. I just woke up at his house and...went to bed." I leave the part about me throwing up all over myself out of it, I wish I could forget that. I blush just thinking about it.

"You're blushing. Something did happen. You know I can read you like a book, Ana Steele." Kate crosses her arms and pops out her hip, eyebrow raised, waiting expectantly. "It's nothing like you're thinking Kate." I try to escape to my room but she grabs me by my arm pulling me right back. I roll my eyes, if I just tell her my misery she'll leave me alone.

"I puked. Everywhere. That's it. Nothing good, I told you." Her hand flies to her mouth, but I can see her laughing behind it. I try to hold back a smile but end up giggling too, it was kind of funny. Embarrassing as hell, but funny. "Oh my God Ana, where? When? Was he there?" I hide my face in my hands, remembering the look on his face. I nod. "I-I don't know. I just woke up and I was in his arms and I was like...oh God. And next thing I knew I was in the bathroom but he put me down and I got dizzy and it all just came out. I can't remember all the details, it's a little fuzzy."

She stares at me for a second before laughing again. "Oh shit...who cleaned it up?" I grimace, poor Gail, she's so sweet. "His housekeeper. He wasn't thrilled and I started crying and then he was even less thrilled...she cleaned me and the bathroom up after he left." She was so kind. She even offered to wash my hair for me, I don't even remember my own mother doing that, ever. But I had felt bad enough about her cleaning my mess, I wasn't about to let her do that too.

"I can't believe you puked in Christian Grey's fancy schmancy bathroom and made his housekeeper clean it up!" Kate's practically rolling with laughter, but the humor of the situation has passed me. The embarrassment is back instead, God I meet a hot guy and this is how I act!? Why, Ana? Why? I suddenly remember something Kate had said before.

"Kate, I danced with Christian?" She stops laughing and looks serious for a second before starting to laugh again. "Girl, you danced with everybody!" "What?! Kate!" I'm mortified, I'm never drinking again. "Yeah, you started with me, then went on your own, then some random dude came but he started feeling you up and Christian got pissed, he punched the guy."

As she talks the fuzzy images come back to me. Some dude wouldn't let me go, I was scared, but then I could smell Christian and next thing I knew he was handing me off to Elliot. Then dancing with Christian, pressed against him, his hands holding me tight...I could feel his erection poking into my back and it didn't freak me out...it turned me on. God, and then he kissed my neck. How did I forget all this?! That must be what triggered...that dream.

"—I was for sure you two had went somewhere and he had fucked you after that, glad I was wrong." I cringe. "Kate! You don't have to be so crude." She shrugs. "I was just worried my little innocent Ana had lost it half unconscious in the back of a car, that guy goes through girls faster than you go through books." My heart sinks, I don't know why, it's not like I had a chance with him. He's gorgeous, rich, older...and I'm me.

End Flashback

"He doesn't really date." She had told me later on. "He just kind of hangs around with a girl for a while and then we never see her again, he just fucks them and then gets tired of them I guess." Kate knew all this through Elliot, which made me sad. If it came from his brother it was probably the truth. But why did he ask me out then? Was I just his next conquest? Probably. I had kind of led him on that night, at least that's what Kate told me. Apparently when you're wasted and dance with a guy at a club its common courtesy to sleep with him after. That's probably what this date was all about then. It wasn't really a date, it was a rain check.


	7. Six

Step one; done. I have a date tonight with Miss. Steele. If all goes as planned, I should be handing her a contract in the next 24 hours. The rest will unfold naturally after that.

I find myself restless throughout the day; excited even. Dare I say...nervous? Anxious? I can't stop checking the time, something I usually only do to keep track of where I'm supposed to be. Now it's to see if I can leave yet. I have a reservation at a simple Italian restaurant down the street, I even have a fucking change of clothes hanging in my private office restroom. Since when do I worry about what I'm going to wear? Since I've met Anastasia, all blushing cheeks and big blue eyes. I've been with some beautiful girls throughout the years, but never one that has effected me like this one.

Ever since the night I met her she's plagued my thoughts, day and night. I constantly find myself wondering what she's doing, who she's with, is she safe? Her finals were this week...I've even found myself hoping that she did well on them and isn't too stressed. It's perplexing. I've never cared about anyone besides myself. I lack basic human feelings, compassion, empathy, love. I don't have them. My heart shriveled up and died at four years old. But suddenly...I care?

I blame it on lust. I try to. Deep down I know that I've experienced lust before, and this is something new, but I ignore that fact. Its just the chase, I tell myself over and over again. She's young and she's gorgeous and once I have her she'll get out of my thoughts. I will no longer worry about if she's getting enough sleep or eating proper meals. I'll go back to my normal nightmares and stop dreaming of big blue eyes. I just need a good scene and a good fuck and it will all go back to normal. 

Finally it's 6:00pm, time to wrap it up. I tidy up my desk and file away papers to finish tomorrow; then I change in my ensuite bathroom and I'm ready to go. I tried to dress casual, dark wash jeans and a button down. I didn't want to take her to some ritzy ass place and have her feel uncomfortable, so instead we're going to a casual yet upscale Italian joint.

I find Taylor waiting for me out by the car, ready to go. The drive from GEH to Anastasia's apartment is only about 20 minutes but with the rush hour traffic it will be more like 40. We leave with plenty of time to spare.

At promptly 6:50 I knock on Miss. Steele's door. Unfortunately, I am greeted by another face, Katherine. "Good evening, Miss. Kavanagh." I try my best to be polite, but to be honest I have no idea why my brother likes this woman. She stares at me for a minute, I can't tell if it's resting bitch face or if she's giving me the stink eye. Slowly she opens the door wider and moves back, indicating for me to come inside. "Ana is still getting ready." She tells me, before walking over and flopping down on the couch.

Their apartment is...small. But nice. It's clearly occupied by two girls, it's very colorful and floral, but not in a sorority house sort of way. It's messy, but not dirty. In fact it's quite clean, just needs to be straightened. I can smell Anastasia. Just faintly, from her living in the space, her natural scent floats around the room. It makes my lips twitch, wanting to smile. I like the way she smells, a lot.

Finally, Anastasia emerges from one of the back rooms. Kate has been staring me down this whole time, this is worse then sitting with a father before a date. Not that I've ever done that. The Ana smell is getting stronger and this time I allow my lips to quirk up into a smile. I know she's pretty but I seem to forget the extent of her beauty when she's not around, because every time I see her I'm taken aback again. She's wearing a short sleeved crimson dress, that reaches a little above her knees. Black tights underneath with short heeled ankle boots on her small feet. Her chestnut hair is once again loosely curled down her back, but tonight her make up is simple. Mascara accentuates her long dark lashes and lip gloss, that makes her plump delicious lips even more irresistible. She's has such a simple beauty.

"Anastasia." I greet her with a smile and a nod, opening the front door for her to exit. She giggles and gives me a smile back. "Thank you." She says as she waves good bye to Kate. "Remember Ana!" Kate yells at her, glaring, before blowing a kiss. Anastasia rolls her eyes. "Goodbye Kate." She mumbles. I shut the door behind us and rest my hand on the small of her back as we walk toward the apartment buildings elevators. "What are you supposed to remember?" I inquire, though I know it's probably a secret between friends. Her cheeks immediately flush, more than they already were from my hand on her back. "Nothing." She replies quickly. "Just Kate...being Kate." Her eyes roll to the heavens again. Oh, what a nasty habit of that she has.

We arrive early for our reservation but with it being a Thursday night they're not too busy and we're immediately sat, in a corner booth towards the back. "This is nice." She comments quietly as we settle in. "It is." I agree. I've never been here but Taylor says it's where he often takes Gail for nice dinners. Its upscale but not high society. The table is covered with a white linen table cloth, with roses and candles as a centerpiece. Above us hangs a small chandelier adorned with more candles. The flicker of the candles creates a romantic glow that pairs well with the ambient lighting in the restaurant, it's dim but not too dark that you can't even read the menu. What I'm most pleased to notice though, is that the booth is concealed by optional curtains. I'm not sure they'll be of much use tonight but in the future they could be handy.

"What would you like, Anastasia?" I ask after a few minutes of perusing the menu. She chews on her bottom lip as she continues to scan, letting out a little 'hmm'. "I think I'll just get a salad." She closes her menu and sets it in front of her. I furrow my brows at her, she needs to eat more than that. "You didn't see anything else you liked?" She blushes and chews that damn lip. "I..can't read Italian." A shy smile appears on her lips. I furrow my brows again, this time in confusion. "Italian?" I scan over my own menu. The titles are Italian but then descriptions are English. She nods and hands me her menu, which is completely in Italian. I shake my head and trade with her. "This should be a little easier for you." Her eyes light up when she can read this time. "Oh! Thank you! But now you can't read..." She pouts slightly, it does things to me. For one it turns me on, but it also makes me want to give her anything in the world; anything just to make her smile again. That pout is dangerous. "I speak French. This is close enough..I can figure it out." Suddenly she's out of her seat, for a horrifying minute I think she's leaving but then she's sliding in next to me. "There. Now we can both read." She grins up at me.

"Would you like any wine?" I offer. She wrinkles up her nose in the most adorable way. _There's that word again...adorable_. I think to myself. "Umm no. I've had enough alcohol for a long time." She glares at the wine menu in disgust. I can't help but laugh, if only I had felt this negatively about alcohol after my first time getting drunk. I probably could have saved my mother a lot of heartache. "It's not funny." The pout is back, this time directed at me. I try to hide my smile, but it doesn't work. "It's your fault anyways!" She continues. "If you hadn't been trying to get me drunk so you could have your way with me..." she crosses her arms and turns away from me, before peeking back at me over her shoulder with a coy smile. I mean I wasn't really getting her drunk to get her to sleep with me...I thought she'd do it either way. "Well if you hadn't been a sloppy drunk it would have worked! And we wouldn't have to be here, where I'm offering wine to try again!" I attempt to joke back, but immediately regret it. Her face falls and her eyes dull, it's like I stole her light. I want to put it back immediately but I don't know how. I never care about hurting someone's feelings..so why does this feel so terrible? I can tell that's exactly what I've done. Maybe sloppy drunk was too far. I feel my defenses creeping in though, I don't do apologies. Thankfully the waiter is back just in time.

"Christian?" We've been sitting in semi-awkward silence for five minutes now; since the waiter left. I turn to her, my eye brows raised for her to continue. "Is that why we're here?" Her voice is small. I rack my brain to try to figure out what she's talking about. "I mean...are you...are you expecting me to come home with you...after this?" She peeks at me through her thick eyelashes, playing with the hem of her dress in her lap. The way she's looking at me makes me want to tell her yes. She is to come home and get into my playroom immediately after finishing her meal. But her timid voice and sad eyes make me want to lie and tell her no such thing ever crossed my mind. I go for middle ground, I can't blow the plan for a quickie, and I've got to get her to stop pouting.

"That's not why we're here, Anastasia." It comes out a little more scolding then I would have liked. She stares at me with those big ocean eyes, waiting for me to continue. "We're here to get to know each other. You intrigue me." I answer with complete honesty. Well, except I leave out the part about me basically scoping her out to see if she's sub material. Which, isn't really important because I'll most likely pursue her even if she's not. I'm too under her spell to escape now.

A little bit of sparkle comes back to her eyes with my revelation. "So...this wasn't just a rain check..for um...sex?" Her cheeks flame at the last word. Red flags go off in the back of my mind, the more time I spend with this girl the more innocent she seems to be, but I ignore them. "No. I was not expecting sex tonight, Anastasia." I answer honestly again. She smiles and a weight lifts off my chest. "What kind of men have you been hanging around with, Miss. Steele? No man worth your time would expect sex on the first date!" I attempt to joke with her again. She blushes again, at this rate her face is going to turn purple. "I hang out with Kate. That's all I can say about that." She rolls her beautiful eyes again and I let out a genuine laugh. That makes a lot of sense.

Our food arrives quickly after and we eat in comfortable silence. We share a slice of chocolate cake for dessert and before I know it our date is over. We've chatted easily and she's told me all about herself, confirming what was on her background check. She grew up with her mother after her dad died when she was a baby. She had various step fathers in and out of her life. She doesn't elaborate on the subject of step-fathers and it seems to make her uncomfortable, I'm curious as to why. When I ask why she lives so far from her mother she gives a round-about answer; but I gather that they do butt heads...and that she was tired of new step-fathers. I offer her some personal information of my own, just the rundown of my family and my business. She hangs onto my every word and I find myself thinking of how good it feels to talk with someone who genuinely seems to care; not just someone who is pretending to care in order to suck up to me. Is this what it's like to have...a friend? Maybe it's not as pointless as I've thought all these years.

Before I know it we're back standing in front of Anastasia's apartment. I regretfully decided tonight would not be the night I present her with the contract, but it wasn't a total waste of a night. Headway was made in building trust between us and that in itself is a great success. There's only one issue with not giving her the contract, I can't touch her. She's practically begging me with her crystal eyes to kiss her right now, but I can't. She's standing in front of me, almost chest to chest, looking up at me, eyes full of lust and longing. I want so badly to press my lips to her soft plump ones. Instead I settle, leaning down and pressing my lips to her forehead. She leans into my lips and suddenly wraps her arms around me. When I pull my lips away from her, her head presses into my chest and she squeezes me tight. She's sneaked her way into a hug. The only person I've hugged in years...maybe ever; is Mia. But here is Miss. Steele, tricking me into one. Even tho it's just her head I wait for panic to settle in from my chest being touched, but it doesn't come. Finally when I realize I'm safe, I hug her back. I feel her cheeks tighten against my chest as she smiles.

She's so small in my arms. She could stay here forever. _Safe and protected_. My thoughts shock me, almost enough that I let go. Usually when I'm in such a position of strength I have to push away some dark thought, but this was...caring? It's a minute before I come back to reality and realize Anastasia is staring at me, puzzled, but she smiles brightly when my eyes meet hers. _God, that smile. God, this girl._ I close my eyes trying to get rid of the troubling new thoughts. I don't know why these things are popping into my dark mind. When I open them again she's back to staring at my lips, while chewing on hers. _Fuck it_. I think. I lean in, feeling her sweet breath on my lips. Her smell fills my senses and makes me dizzy in the best way. But of course, just as I feel her soft lips brush mine ever so slightly, the door opens; light flooding us. Anastasia jumps about 5 feet away from me, looking like a kid who just got busted by her parents.

"Ana! You're back! I was just...alright, well goodnight Grey!" Kate quickly pulls her dazed friend inside; shutting the door in my face. I'm about to turn away when it opens again, a little brunette head popping out. "Call me!" She whispers, giggling, before being pulled back into the apartment. I shake my head as I walk back downstairs. Oh, Anastasia Steele.


	8. Seven

Ana POV

For two days I waited. Two. Long. Days.

Finally, Saturday morning, while I was at work (of course), he calls. Quickly I look around to make sure no one would see my escape, and then I run to the bathroom. I try to sound casual when I answer, not like I just literally ran to answer a call I've been waiting on for two days. "Hello?" I question, acting like I have no idea who could possibly be calling. I totally didn't get his number from Kate, who got it from Elliot for me...that would be desperate; which I am not. At all. "Anastasia." His voice makes me grin. "Christian?" I ask. I'm met with silence, I check my phone to make sure the call didn't drop, it didn't. "Where are you?" He suddenly asks, throwing me off. "Uhh...work." He hums in my ear. "What time do you get off?" _He wants to see me again!_ "Six ." I answer, a little to quickly. _Jesus, Ana. Chill_.

I clear my throat and try to calm my rapidly beating heart. I don't know what it is about this man but he just turns me into a whole new person. I've never been the sweaty palms and nervous butterflies kind of girl, I'm the girl next door. I mean sure, I'm shy, but I grew up with more guy friends then girl friends, guys don't intimidate me. But when I talk to Christian it's like I've never seen a male in my life. I really don't like it, but I can't control it no matter how hard I try. "I'll pick you up then." He breaks me out of my self-loathing thoughts. "What? Where are we going?" I'm a mix of confusion and excitement. "It's a surprise, I'll see you tonight, Anastasia." With that the call is over and I'm left a raging ball of hormones and nerves.

After our brief (much too brief) chat, the day passes slower then I ever thought possible. Thankfully Paul isn't around today but Mrs. Clayton is here and she just wants to talk the day away. She's the sweetest little lady but I really just want to dive into some work and make the time pass faster that way. Talking about all the new recipes she found in her favorite magazine is just making the day creep by even slower.

At around 5:30 I see a nice car pull up outside the store, and sit. I immediately know who it is even though I can't see into the heavily tinted windows. The butterflies are back, but this time they're more like a swarm of bees. I'm suddenly very aware of what I'm wearing. A form fitting, but old blue t-shirt and a rather dingy pair of jeans. My hair is in a messy bun on top of my head and I'm not wearing a speck of make up. I've been here for nearly 10 hours so I'm sure I don't smell great and my bangs are probably starting to get greasy. Dear God why did I agree for him to pick me up straight from here?! I don't even know where were going! What if he wants to take me to another fancy restaurant like the other night! I try to finish my closing chores but I keep finding myself drawn to the front window to try and see him. Every time I'm only met with my messy reflection and it just makes my anxiety start all over again.

"Is that your ride, Ana?" Mrs. Clayton looks up from her (new) magazine to see me at the window for the 900th time. I blush and nod slowly, embarrassed to be busted. "I was wondering why they were just sitting out there. Go ahead and go honey, I've got the rest. You've had a long day." She smiles kindly at me. I look between her and the Audi sitting outside. I want to go, I'm excited, but as usual when it comes to Christian, I'm also nervous. "Are you sure, Mrs. Clayton?" She nods and stands up, walking over to me and taking the broom from my hands. "Go home, sweetheart."

I smile at her and pull off my apron, heading back to the break room to grab my things. Once my purse is over my shoulder I rush to the bathroom to try to fix myself a little. I pull my hair out of the bun and fluff it out, its acceptable. My bangs are getting a little stringy but after running my fingers through them a few times they're acceptable as well. I splash some water on my face and spray on some perfume and decide that's going to have to do. "Goodnight Ana!" Mrs. Clayton waves as I walk out the door. Taylor is already up and holding the back door of the car open, before the bell on the shop door stops chiming. I climb in as gracefully as I can manage, taking in the new car smell all his cars seem to hold, but I'm suddenly extremely disappointed. The car is empty. Taylor finds his way to the drivers seat but he is the only other body in here with me. He catches my eyes in the rearview mirror and seems to understand my confusion. "Mr. Grey was caught up in a video-chat conference, he's waiting for you back at Escala." The heavy feeling in my stomach lifts with the new information, he didn't stand me up. With that were off on the short drive to his home, where he's _waiting for me._ I smile in contentment.

Christian POV

I pace back and fourth in the great room, impatiently. It feels like Taylor has been gone for an eternity. I check the time again, as I always find myself doing when Anastasia is involved. 6:10. Just as I'm thinking about calling Taylor to find out just what exactly is the hold up, I hear the elevator chime. I look around quickly trying to act like I wasn't just standing here waiting for her but its too late, she's spotted me. She looks very young today, in a t-shirt and jeans. Its a little unnerving considering I'm planning on contracting her tonight, but I know she's 20 years old. She's only a few years younger than most of my submissive's. "Hi." She greets me quietly, standing close and looking up at me. She's expecting some sort of hug or something in greeting, but I don't do physical affection. The last time was only because she caught me by surprise, we're not making it a habit. Especially if she's going to become my sub tonight, she needs to know there are boundaries. "Good evening, Miss. Steele." I answer her, taking a step back. Her brows furrow for a millisecond but she quickly recovers.

She looks around, noticing the dim lights and lit fireplace. "Romantic." She smirks, I cringe at the word. _Oh, no, Anastasia. This is something totally different, this is seduction._ "I don't do romance." I snap, unintentionally. Her eyes widen a fraction and she blushes. "O-okay?" She whispers. I quickly try to recover from my loss of control over myself. Taking her hand in mine I lead her to the dining room, where dinner is waiting. Gail has prepared a steak dinner for us tonight, once again by candlelight. I cringe inwardly at the candelabra on the table. I guess it does look a little romantic, that's not what I was going for though. I was going for, 'take off your fucking panties'.

"This is beautiful, Christian." She whispers as we sit down. I can tell her feelings are still hurt from my snapping at her, and that little pinch in my chest is back, _guilt._ I correct her more gently this time. "You'll have to thank Gail, she's the one who did it." It was my idea but she doesn't need to know that. I don't like her thinking that I'm putting this much effort into it, I don't want her getting the idea that I care.

I notice that she waits for me to eat before taking her own bite, she did this at the restaurant too. It wasn't as noticeable though, I ate my food almost as soon as it arrived at our table. Tonight however, I take my time, seeing what she would do. If it was just a coincidence or not, it's clearly not. She switched between watching what I was doing and staring down at her food until I finally took a bite, only then did she pick up her utensils and cut her own piece. I store this piece of information in the back of my mind for later, slightly pleased with it. She seems to have a few submissive tendencies, so she shouldn't be hard to train.

We don't talk much through dinner. I'm too busy in my own mind. I've been going over how to execute this in my head the entire day. All the women I've propositioned before were established submissive's that I either had met through Elena, or the club I visit occasionally, when I'm desperate. Not only am I 99% sure Anastasia is not a submissive, I doubt she's really experienced anything aside from vanilla sex. How the hell do I explain what I'm asking of her without it sounding ludicrous? I've never had to explain or justify my lifestyle to anyone and frankly I don't know how.

She only eats about a quarter of her steak, which maddens me to no end, but I control myself. _After tonight you can make her do whatever the fuck you want._ I tell myself _, but tonight she's still not yours._ With that I decide enough is enough, this has to be done. The only way to do it is just to dive in head first, I'll figure out the rest later.

I stand suddenly and she looks at me questioningly. "I have something I'd like to discuss with you." I explain. "I will be right back." I quickly walk to my office and grab the paperwork off my desk. As I sit down again, I notice Gail has cleared our plates. I place the NDA in front of Anastasia, with a pen. This is the best place to start.

She looks at the paper and then back at me, scrunching her nose. "Anastasia, I am a very rich and powerful man. You know that." She smirks at me, looking like she wants to laugh. "Okay?" She simply replies. "I need you to sign this non-disclosure agreement. Just to protect myself. You can not talk about us to anyone, I need to assure that." She picks up the pen and signs immediately. I'm surprised, usually I get more resistance than this. "That's it? No questions?" She shakes her head. "I'm not about to go running around blabbing my mouth about dating "Christian Grey"." She uses finger quotes and I almost laugh, until the previous word registers in my brain. _Dating._ Oh, Anastasia. At least she gave me an opening. "Thats the other thing." I stand once again, offering her my hand and picking up the contract in my other. "Come." I tell her. She blinks at me but then stands, taking my hand.

We walk up the stairs and around the corner to the playroom, my heart beating out of my chest the whole way. Fuck, why am I so nervous?! The worst she can do is say no and leave! My fear runs deeper than that though, its irrational. I feel like Anastasia can see through me sometimes, and I feel like she will walk into this room and know everything that has been done in here. She'll know what I have planned. I close my eyes briefly. _That's stupid, theres no way she'll know. The only thing she can do is leave._ I tell myself. I know that's my other fear though, I really don't want her to leave.

"Christian?" Her sweet voice brings me back to reality and elicits an unfamiliar feeling that only comes when she's around. "Are you okay?" Her gentle orbs peer into mine, and the irrational fear runs through me again. _She knows._ "I'm fine." I answer gruffly, standing straighter. Channeling the person I am in here, my true self. _This little girl can't do shit to me._ I remind myself. With that, I stick the key into the door and open it, my hand moves to the small of her back, guiding her in. She blinks in the unfamiliar lighting and looks around, her brows furrowed. Slowly they relax and her face shifts, her eyes widening. She glances at me, blushing of course, and then moves in further. Her eyes trail over everything in the room as she walks around, I feel like I'm going to pass out. Her face gives nothing away but a little surprise, she says nothing, doesn't make a single sound.

Suddenly her eyes land on a cane, and they triple in size. She quickly backs away from it and makes her way back to me. She's chewing her lip relentlessly, eyebrows furrowed once again, but she's coming back to me, so thats a start. "W-what...this stuff...its for pain..." I can't tell if its a question or an observation, either way she's not exactly right, but before I can correct her she throws me off. "You want to hurt me." She whispers, her eyes full of sadness. For a second I think the impossible has come true, she knows, but then my rationality comes back. I quickly start doing damage control. "No, Ana." I use the name she prefers, I don't know why, it just comes out. It has the effect I was looking for though, she inches closer to me, seemingly seeking comfort. I hand her the contract, resisting the urge I have to wrap my arms around her and comfort her further. "Its not for pain." I begin. "It can be, when it needs to be, but its not what I usually use any of it for." "When it needs to be?" She looks at me like I have three heads. "Let me explain, please." She stares at me for a second and then nods for me to continue. "Lets move out of here though." She nods again, more enthusiastically this time. Okay...so she's not a fan of the playroom.

We find ourselves in the great room again, by the fireplace on the couch. She sits with her legs curled under her, her knee touching mine, which I take as a good sign. Hell, she hasn't run so it has to be good. "I'm a dominant." I tell her. She scrunches her nose. I'm about to explain further but once again she knocks me off balance. "This is a sex thing right?" I almost bust out laughing at the sincerity in her voice. I struggle not to smile as I answer her. "Kind of, let me explain, Anastasia." Her eyes move sideways and I think she's about to roll them at me, but she catches herself. "BDSM, have you heard of it?" I try a new approach. She nods slowly, unsure. "Like the Rihanna song?" This time I resist rolling my eyes, but if this is what she knows this is what we're going to have to go off. I sigh. "Yes, like the Rihanna song." This actually seems to satisfy her for a second, but she quickly goes back to peering at me curiously. "There's a dominant, me, and a submissive-" "Me?" She interrupts again. I take a deep breath trying to stay patient, not speaking unless told to do so is going to be a hard rule for her to learn. "Just listen, Anastasia." I scold her. "This is a contract, to be made between the dom and the sub." I indicate to the papers she still holds in her hands. "It says what we will and will not do. The gist of the thing is that the submissive, submits to her dom. She's under his control, so there are also rules in here. The dom makes the rules but the sub does have some input. Rules are agreed upon and if they're broken, she is punished. If they're followed, she is rewarded." Her nose scrunches at this but she stays silent. "I would like to have you as my submissive, Ana." I say the last part softly, using her name against her again. She sighs loudly and looks at me suspiciously.

"Why?" She finally blurts out after a long couple of seconds. Really? Thats what she has to say? "Why, what?" I ask gently, this is taking all the patience I have within me. I really just want to tell her she has no say and she better get on her knees before I spank her ass, but that would be highly frowned upon. Especially coming from a seasoned dom like me. "Why do you want...me?" I was expecting her to ask why I was into this, or why people would do this...definitely not why her. I don't even know how to answer that. _Because you fit my criteria? I want to hear you cry and scream? You'll be easy to hold down?_ Honesty is definitely not the best policy here. But as I rack my brain I realize there are some reasons I want her, other than my usual reasons for choosing a girl. "I'm attracted to you." I offer the simplest one. She frowns at me. "Okayy...but aren't there girls who are into this? Probably ones who are way prettier and hotter than me. Christian...look at me." She gives me a sad smile and looks down at herself. The words are out before I can stop them. "Anastasia you're the most beautiful woman I've met." The honesty of my words scares me, I think it shocks her too. She stares at me, doe eyed, for a minute before she giggles. "You're a liar." "I'm telling the truth." "Ookay." She rolls her eyes and I let out a growl, all self control I had built up, lost.

Before she knows whats happening I have her pinned beneath me on the couch, her hands bound above her head in my fist. Our eyes lock for a millisecond before my lips slam into hers. Immediately she responds, kissing me back. Her movements are tentative but they're just as passionate as mine. She lets out a small sigh and I take advantage of her open mouth, plunging my tongue in between her lips. She tastes sweet, and her soft little tongue gliding against mine is going to make me come apart. When I grind my hips into hers she lets out a tiny moan, spurring me on. She turns her head, breaking our lips apart for a breath but I just move straight to her neck. Fuck if she hasn't signed the damn contract, I'm having her.

I leave wet, sucking, open mouthed kisses along the column of her throat, until I find a spot on the side of her neck that she seems to like. I suck it gently and then bite it harshly, she pulls from me briefly and lets out a groan but when I go back to sucking the spot she goes back to enjoying it. My free hand runs up and down her waist, slowly inching her shirt up. My hips grind into her rhythmically. I pull her leg so its hitched up over my hip, granting me access to grind my erection directly against her sex. Our mouths have found each other again and she's lost her inhibition, her tongue now fights mine, she's even nipping at my lips. I love the way she's writhing against me and moaning into my mouth, she's just as out of control as I am. My hand finally works her shirt all the way up to her ribs and then snakes it way under, feeling the lace of her bra. I give her petite breast a squeeze...and she freezes.

Suddenly her lips are broken from mine and she's trying to pull her arms out of my grip. I release her begrudgingly. She slips out from under me and stands, straightening her clothes. Her cheeks are flushed, hair wild, lips swollen. She looks as fuckable as can be. "I..I need to go. I need to think." She mumbles shyly. Disappointment hits me, I don't want her to leave. If she leaves...she'll most likely never come back. _Force her to stay then._ The voice in my head offers, but shake it off. _Delayed gratification_. I remind myself. Be patient now, you'll get what you really want later. If I fuck her now, my dick will be satisfied. But if I get to do what I intend for her, my demons will be satisfied.

"I just want to think...about this." She speaks again, almost reassuring me. "Is...is that okay?" She looks at me warily, almost nervous, almost sad. I can still see the desire in her eyes as well, but I decide not to push it. "Two days." Its half a question, half a command. She nods very slowly. "I think that will be enough." I stand, slightly satisfied. "Call me when you reach a decision." She bites her lip and looks up at me. "I'll call you tomorrow." Her voice is so soft and gentle, I could listen to her talk all day. "You'll have a decision tomorrow?" She shrugs. "Just to say hi...is that alright?" My dead-heart soars, she still wants to talk to me...even just to say hi?! I nod. "That sounds good." She gives me a smile, not a big one, but still genuine. Suddenly, her arms are around me again, I feel the contract crush against my back. Another hug. I need to tell her the no touching rule, but technically she still doesn't have to follow rules. And if I'm honest, it feels too good to make her stop.


	9. Eight

**Christian POV**

"Christian!" She giggles as I push her down onto the bed, she bounces when she hits the plush surface. I raise my eyebrows and she quickly realizes her mistake. "Oops..sorry." She giggles again. I roll my eyes in frustration but hide a smile, she tries to fix the breaking of one rule by breaking another. "Quiet." I growl. "No talking in here, unless I tell you ." Her eyes scan her surroundings as she nods. "Tell me you understand." "I understand." I sigh, she's so new...training her is exciting...but tedious. "Oh! I understand...Sir." She corrects herself quickly. I finally let the smile I've been holding back out, she really is quite hilarious to watch and listen to.

"Close your eyes and spread." I command gently. I watch as her beautiful baby blues disappear from my sight and she extends her long pale legs. I stroke one in appreciation, it's so soft, I can't wait to run my tongue up it. I pull myself away from her long enough to collect the things I need; only a blindfold, a vibrator and some rope. I slip the blindfold over her twitching eyelids, relishing in the sound when she giggles. "Hands." I mumble. She sticks her arms straight in the air, offering them to me. I quickly tie her wrists together and then attach them to the bed post over her head; I think about tying her feet as well but decide against it. If she moves too much I'll think about it.

I start at her feet, kissing them softly. She pulls them away, but I yank them right back and give her a swift slap to the thigh. "Still." I growl. She groans and curls her toes when I try to kiss them again. This time she gets a harder slap. I try a third time and she lets me, but she's tense. She doesn't seem to be too ticklish so she must just be self conscious; which I understand, but she has to learn. I kiss her little toes one by one, but move on after that, I don't want to torture her for too long.

I start leaving open mouth kisses up her calf, starting at her ankles. She giggles and squirms when I nip at the inside of her knee. She's so soft, so sweet. As I get closer to my goal I can smell her, the musky, feminine scent invading my senses and intoxicating me. I force myself to slow down and tease her, even though I really want to dive right in. Up her thighs my mouth travels, almost there but not quite, then back down I go. Two times on each leg I repeat the action, by the time I start the third round she's lifting her hips to find my mouth. I grip them harshly in my hands and hold them down. "Still, Anastasia." I growl again. She lets out a little mewl. I smirk at the red marks my hands leave on her hips from the tight hold I had them in.

I slide up her body and find her lips with my own, she kisses back hungrily. I can practically feel her desperately trying to keep still. I grab a fistful of hair and pull her head back, opening her neck to me. I ravish her sweet skin, inhaling deeply in the crease of her neck. She smells so fucking good. "Oh, Ana." My breath tickles her ear, before I suck the lobe into my mouth. Down, I begin to travel to her breasts. Nipping at each one I'm careful to avoid her nipples, I'm want her begging. I let my breath ghost them but that's as much as I give her. My tongue leads the journey down the length of her stomach, stopping at her hip bones. I nip at those just for good measure. Finally, I trail my nose down her pubic bone to the slit of her sex, pausing to inhale. I can see the moisture on her pink lips, I want so badly to lick at it, but I want her to beg more. I be sure to let my hot breath hit the sensitive skin and am pleased when I see goosebumps rise on her legs. My nose brushes against the inside of her thighs, I leave a wet open mouth kiss occasionally, getting close to her sex but not close enough.

"Sir..." she finally moans, its music to my ears. "What do you want Anastasia?" She remains silent but pushes her hips towards me. "Tell me." I command with a slight growl. She doesn't speak, but I see a blush spread down her body. "Kiss me." She finally breathes. I smirk and climb back up her body, attaching my lips to hers once again. Her head turns. breaking our seal. "No.." she whines. "You said to kiss you, Anastasia." Her bottom lip finds its way into her mouth. "Down there." She whispers again. Back down I go, once again avoiding what I know she's really asking for. I stop at her feet and she groans, frustrated. "No!" She yanks her feet away as I make to kiss them. I let it go this time. "Here." She whines, lifting her hips. "Please, Sir!" Her words break me and I have to give her what she wants, that's how it always seems to be with her.

I roughly push her legs wide apart and slide up between them. Her scent is so enticing, I feel like a starving man at a buffet. I dive right in with a long lick up her slit, teasing her clit softly with my tongue. "Oh God..." she moans. She tastes amazing, it's something I can't get enough of. I push my face into her further, nudging her clit with my nose as my tongue probes at her entrance. Her hips grind against me and I resist the urge to hold them down, I'll let her enjoy it for now. Shes quickly approaching an orgasm, I now have two fingers inside of her while my tongue runs circles around her clit. I can feel her muscles quivering around my fingers. Using my other hand I find the vibrator I had earlier and switch it on, quickly pressing it to her clitoris. Immediately she stiffens, her orgasm hitting her. "Oh...oh..yes. Sir! Mmm yes!" She calls out as her body thrashes around, trying to absorb the pleasure.

Before her orgasm even ends I'm inside of her, the vibrator still pressed to her clit. Her insides clench around me and I almost lose it, but thankfully I have more control than that. "Sir!" She cries out again as I begin to pound into her. A chorus of moans flow out of her mouth but then suddenly they turn to screams.

My eyes fly open. Blood. It's everywhere. "Christian! Christian!" Her eyes are wide and scared as she stares at me. I look down to see her holding her stomach, which is where the blood is coming from. I'm covered in blood too. So is the knife I'm holding. She starts to scream again but blood comes out of her mouth instead. I don't know why, I can't control it, but I lift the knife over my head, narrowing in on where it will land. "Christian! No!" She cries as it plunges towards her, but it never hits.

My eyes fly open only to see total darkness. I lift my head and find myself in my bed, alone. I let out a sigh. It was just a nightmare...kind of. A rough mixture of a nightmare and a memory. I haven't thought about that night in a while, and I wish I wouldn't have. It was the only time, besides the first, that it wasn't planned out. I just lost it. It's also the time I learned that I really don't like blood.

But why Ana? And why do I feel like this? Yeah, sure, that night is not one that I like to recall but I've never felt such...panic and... _sadness?_ The way she said my name, the confusion and betrayal in her voice...it _hurt._ I try to push the unsettling feelings away as I get up out of bed to go get some water.

I try to fall back asleep but every time all I can see is that look of panic in her bright blue eyes. It bothers me, that it bothers me. Usually that look is something I relish in, I enjoy. I love the way it makes me feel...powerful and in control. In that moment they know that I am God. I control their world. But seeing it in _her_ eyes in my dream...it's not right. I shouldn't feel these things...I _don't_ feel these things. I don't feel at all.

I finally give up and head to my piano. I pass the sub room door and feel a pang of something. I wish she was in there, I want to feel her. A small smile appears on my face as I think of a few days ago when she was in there and what happened.

As I pass the playroom door I pause, I make to open the door but suddenly apprehension and fear overtake me. It's like their ghosts are in there...there's something in there that I don't want to face. I quickly turn away and continue my journey to the piano; where I end up playing until sunrise.

 **Ana POV**

This man has lost his mind. Lost. It.

I've read through this damn "contract" several times, _several._ And every single time I end up throwing it across the room.

 _The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner._ The Hell I will.

 _A prescribed list of foods?_ I do not freaking think so.

 _Working out FOUR times a week?_ I don't even work out four times a year!

Not only are there the rules, but there's the punishments for if I break the rules. _Punishments_. Like I'm 7 again.

Yet, here I am. Reading this thing...again. Why? Who knows. But I am. And the worse part is...I'm considering it.


	10. Nine

**Ana POV**

Monday comes quickly, much to my dismay. The weekend was anything but relaxing between work and the constant Grey cloud over my head...pun intended. As promised I called him yesterday and we had a rather uncomfortable conversation, neither of us ready to address the elephant in the room. It left me distraught; I felt the usual comfort and glee that hearing his voice brings me but I also felt anxious.

I know I need to walk away. I've always told myself I would never be like my mother. I don't need a guy to be happy. Sure, I want to find a man and fall in love and live happily ever after but I don't want to be that girl that chases after men and I especially don't want to change myself for one. Yet, here I am. I know for a fact I am not 'submissive'...and frankly it concerns me that he thinks I have the potential to be. I mean, I know I lose practically all self control around him but still! I didn't realize I was coming off that demure.

This isn't the kind of relationship I want. I _know_ that. But...I also don't want to lose Christian. It's stupid. I've known him for a freaking week. But I've never felt these feelings about anyone else and I'm scared they'll never come back. Sure, he makes me a fool, tripping over my words and embarrassing myself; but he makes me happy. He makes me excited. I don't want to give that up.

He said we could negotiate, so maybe we can meet in the middle. I'll try whatever it is that happens in that Red Room of Pain and he can let go of some of these ridiculous rules. I take a deep breath, feeling some clarity for the first time since I was handed that contract. Yes, we will negotiate. Like a business deal...he should understand that.

I'm working on finding an internship today. There's a couple of publishing houses around town that I want to apply to, hopefully one will be interested. I need something to do for the summer besides work. It takes me a bit to focus on the task at hand but finally I'm able to...only to find myself disrupted again by the buzz of my phone.

' _We need to talk_.' The text reads. All of my resolve I previously built up crumbles to the ground. _God, why did he have to phrase it like that?!_ I take a deep breath and square my shoulders, even though he can't see me, I have to be strong! If this is going to work, if I'm going to negotiate with him, I need to not let him intimidate me...as impossible as that is. ' _Yes we do_.' I text him back. There. I'm not scared of you! I stick my tongue out at my phone, like the child I am. Then it starts ringing and I about jump out of my skin. No! I wasn't prepared to actually talk! Texting is so much easier...I take a deep breath. You can do it, Ana!

"Anastasia." He greets me before I even get a word out. "Hi" my voice comes out as a squeak. _No Ana! Be strong!_ "I despise texting, it's so much more efficient to just call you." He offers an explanation for his random phone call. _Yes, but it's so much easier to think when I can't hear your voice.._ "You're free tonight." I think it was supposed to be a question, but as usual it sounds more like a command. "Yes." I answer hesitantly, I know where this is going. "I'll have Taylor grab you at six." This time I know it's a command, I want to argue just for the sake of argument but six works just fine so I leave it alone. I decide to mess with him in another way. "Yes, Sir." I reply, trying not to let a giggle escape. I hear him take in a sharp breath. "Anastasia..." He warns. "Does this mean you have an answer?" I bite my lip nervously. "No...not exactly." He's quiet. "We'll talk later." I add. I hear him let out a mix between a sigh and a growl. "Six. Be ready." And with that he hangs up. The man does get right to the point, I'll give him that.

I've done three loads of laundry, applied for two internships and drank about five cups of tea by six 'o' clock. On the dot, there's a knock on my door and I'm greeted by Taylor. I'm growing fond of him, even if the only two words he ever says to me is 'Miss. Steele.' As I get in the car I realize I don't even know where I'm being taken, I dressed nice enough to go out in public; but probably not nice enough for Christians version of public. I'm grateful when I recognize the route we're taking as the one to Escala. Besides my outfit, I really don't think this conversation is one we should have in the middle of some upscale restaurant. I don't know about anyone else, but the words _anal fisting,_ definitely ruins my appetite. I squirm at the thought of it...I can't believe that was actually in there.

"We're here, Miss. Steele." Taylors deep voice pulls me out of my disturbing thoughts, I blush, as if he knows what I was thinking about. Then a thought hits me; _does he know what I'm coming here to talk about?!_ I feel myself blush from head to toe at the thought. Dear God, I hope he doesn't. The long ride on the elevator upstairs is uncomfortable...for me. I'm pretty sure Taylor is oblivious to my mortification; though I don't think I'd be able to tell if he wasn't. He isn't exactly easy to read.

I finally breathe again when the elevator doors open to the large, stark area that is, Christians foyer. Something smells amazing when I walk further into his home, surely coming from Gail cooking dinner. "Mr. Grey is in his office, he said for you to come in when you arrived." Taylor points me in the right direction before walking the opposite way. I walk slowly into the room; my nerves bubbling and threatening to boil over. _Show time_.

 **Christian POV**

As usual, it's been a long day. After my conversation with Anastasia yesterday evening, I could only get about two hours of sleep. The rest of the night was spent tossing and turning and playing the piano. I don't know what it is about this time, about her, that's giving me so much anxiety. I can't stop thinking about how I can get her to agree, what I can do if she doesn't. All I know is somehow, some way, I have to have Anastasia Steele; otherwise I'll go mad. Madder than I already am.

After a hard workout this morning, I went into work. It was around 6:30 am when I arrived and I finally came home around 5:45 this evening, to prepare for the arrival of my special guest; the one who has plagued my thoughts all damn day. I continue to work from my home office while I wait on her, not that I'm getting much work done. I've spent the better half of the last thirty minutes staring at the door waiting for her to come in. I gave Taylor specific orders to send her in as soon as they arrive. I tried to ignore the expression of shock he wore when I told him this; no one is usually allowed to bother me in my office, unless it's an emergency. But as usual, Ana is the exception. For some damn reason she's become the exception to every freaking rule I've ever made and as much as I try to keep myself in control around her, somehow, someway, she still ends up changing the way my world turns.

I try not to look up too eagerly when I hear the door finally open but my curiosity gets the best of me. My eyes can't wait to see her so they take it upon themselves to look up. She's in a rather short, casual, black skirt and a white tank top; a oversized sweater drooping off her shoulders. The soft, pale, exposed skin taunts me, I want to nip at it. _God Grey, you've been reduced to drooling over shoulders...really_? I try desperately to move on from my fixation only to find a new one, and another after that. Anastasia Steele is one giant (yet rather small) distraction. I clear my throat to regain my composure and offer her a seat. She sits in one of the chairs in front of my desk and peers at me nervously, she looks like she's in the principals office waiting to get her ass chewed. _I wouldn't mind a bite of that ass..._ My mind wanders. A small cough brings me back.

"How was your day, Miss. Steele?" I ask her, trying to get her to relax and stop looking at me with those eyes. She shrugs and then pulls her sweater back up on her shoulder. _Damn_.

"Good... I guess. Boring." She looks down and nibbles at her lip, then looks back up to me. "What about yours?" _Fine, except for the fact I spent most of it day dreaming about fucking you and then worrying about how I was to make that happen._ "Long." I answer instead. She nods and makes a little hum sound, then looks around pretending to act interested in the rooms decor. I wait a beat and then decide we're just going to have to dive right into this.

"Anastasia." Her eyes shoot back to me. "Hmm?" Her lip remains between her teeth. "I believe we need to talk about somethings, correct?" I finger through the papers on my desk, looking for the copies of the contract I had out. I flick my eyes back to her to gage her reaction but all I get is a blush. She take a deep breath. "Yes...I suppose we do." I find what I was looking for and hand her a copy, keeping one for myself.

"Well then lets get down to business."

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoy! The good stuff coming sooooon!**


	11. Ten

The way she stares at me is unnerving. I've never had to explain myself to anyone, every woman I've ever run over this contract with was already in the lifestyle; it was just a simple 'yes I'll do this, no I won't do that'. Anastasia on the other hand, has to analyze me for ten minutes every time we turn a page. As if that wasn't bad enough; she has to ask 'why' every three seconds like a petulant three year old.

"Do you consent to punishment?"

"Why do you want to punish me?"

"Will you wear a collar?"

"Why would I ever do that?"

"What about butt plugs?"

"Why would you put something up my butt?!?"

Frankly, it was exhausting. But every time I begin to regret ever even bringing this up to her she suddenly will surprise me by agreeing to something, with a blush and a giggle, and my cock reminds me why it's worth it.

"Are you okay with bondage?" A giggle. "That's like...being tied up right?" I nod, the giggle was a good sign. "That's fine." She says quietly, the blush flaring up like it does every time she says yes. I do a mental fist pump, this really would have never worked if she wouldn't agree to being tied up. For one, she'd touch me, but two...it's just easier if she can't get away.

We are finished with hard and soft limits after a solid forty-five minutes; something that usually takes five, due to her many questions. Many. Questions. We came out with only the loss of a few of my favorites, anal being the most detrimental, but I'm not giving up yet. The rest mostly revolved around pain, no caning or whipping or paddling. As much as I will miss those I can find other ways to give her pain. She doesn't seem to realize that a traditional spanking can actually be just as painful as some of the others she put into her limits. I'm not planning to reveal this bit of information any time soon though.

As we move onto rules she rolls her eyes. I glare at her and she stares back impassively. This girl changes moods faster then even I do, one minute she's blushing and stuttering and shy and the next she's crossing her arms and raising her brows just looking for a fight.

"Rule number one; no eye rolling." I half-tease her. I say it in a joking manner, but I'm dead serious. I will beat her ass black and blue if she signs to be my sub and then rolls her eyes at me. "Hard limit." She sasses. "Miss. Steele, we have moved past the hard limits, rules you have no option on." I raise my brow to meet her own. Her face falls and she scoffs. "You said negotiate! I do have an option! Or I better! If not I'm leaving right now!" She scoots her chair back making a show of leaving but I back-pedal quickly. Let her think she's getting something, Grey. "Anastasia. Sit. I was just teasing you." I lie through me teeth. She pouts across from me, I really want to give her something to pout about. This attitude is not something I planned for, this is new. But oddly, I'm enjoying it. I'm so used to everything being 'Yes, Mr. Grey' 'Of course, Sir.'; this defiant little thing sitting across the desk is intriguing me more and more.

"Alright, Miss. Steele, since apparently you have some problems with the rules I'll let you start." I sit back in my leather chair, resting my ankle on my knee, hands crossed in my lap, patiently waiting.

"Number one." She dives in immediately, surprising me. She's obviously been preparing for this. "The submissive with obey any instructions given by the dominant. Obey? Immediately and without hesitation? I'm not even allowed to take a minute to think about it?" I sigh but resist the urge to rub my forehead in frustration. It's new. She doesn't know. I remind myself, trying to remain patient. "Anastasia that's the whole point of being a submissive, you don't think. You have to trust me to think for you, to know what's best for you and know what you want. You have to give up your control." She scrunches her face. "That doesn't even sound like a good idea." I almost laugh at the pure confusion and frustration on her face. "Just try Ana, just try. It sounds scary but it's not." She sighs and seems to let it go.

"Number three. I'll eat what I want." She purses her lips and raises that damn eyebrow again, just asking to be challenged. I gladly accept. "You are what you eat, Anastasia. And since I will be eating you, often, you are required to eat what I allow you to eat. So I can enjoy my dining experience." My words have the desired effect on her, she turns bright red and shuts up.

"I'm not working out." She moves on. "Anastasia I thought this was a negotiation." I point out. She shrugs and pouts. "Why do I have to work out?" I've had this conversation before, there's something about women and working out. They just hate it. "Because, Anastasia. There will be a lot more demanded from you physically than you are used to right now. I need you to be able to keep up." She blushes but holds her own this time. "Can't we just wait and see how I do and then come back to this? I think I'll be fine." I struggle to not roll my own eyes. "Fine. But I'm going to say I told you so. And when I'm proven right, you will follow the exercise regimen I give you." She, on the other hand, does not hold back her eye roll. "Anastasia, you're about to earn your first punishment. Keep your eyes in the front of your head." She stares down at the page, flipping it, and then flickers her eyes to me and back to the page.

"Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment. I still don't like this punishment thing. I'm a grown woman, I don't need to be punished." I resist the urge to argue. At 20 years old, I wouldn't call her a grown woman, and in the short time I've known her there have been many times I've seen that she needed to be punished. "It's just part of it Anastasia. It's just to help you learn to be a good submissive." She squints at me for a minute, thinking. "Do I get a learning curve at least?" I let out a small laugh. I didn't think about it that way, but whatever makes her happy. "Yes, Ana. I will ease you into it. Though if you keep completely defying me like you do with your eyes then the learning curve will be quickly forgotten." Her eyes widen a fraction, but then quickly go back to normal. A guilty smirk appears on her lips. "I don't even know I do it..." She admits. I figured that much, but even more reason to punish. It's a habit to break.

We finally reach the end of the contract, with minimal argument from Miss. Steele. She mostly gets hung up on wording, things like obey and demand...and punish. Dear Lord she hates punish. She has repeatedly told me that she's an adult and doesn't need to be punished like a child but that's just making me want to do it more.

I hand her a pen and hold my breath. She eyes the pen warily and then me the same, before taking a deep breath and signing. I don't let the air out of my lungs until the last T is crossed and the I is dotted. Only then do I allow myself to breathe, and even smile. She's mine. 100% mine.

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoy! Please leave me some feedback! It really helps!**


	12. Eleven

Ana POV

The butterflies in my stomach intensify tenfold when he smiles at me. There's something carnal about it, he's looking like a hunter and he's zeroing in on me like I'm his prey. As much as I wanted this conversation to hurry up and end I also was dreading it, because I have a feeling I know what will come next. His smile is proving that feeling correct. It doesn't help that is smile is also one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, that makes the butterflies get to flapping as well.

Neither of us move for a solid minute. He's holding me captive with his gaze and I'm sitting still as stone trying to keep up this brave facade. Frankly, it's exhausting. I don't want him to know it but I'm slightly terrified, I'm way in over my head. Sure I did my research but how much research can you do without experiencing the real thing? It's not even that I don't know what it's like to be tied up, or spanked or any of that...I don't know what it's even like to be in a mans bed. I've seen a guy naked...like twice. Not on purpose though. And I've never seen a naked man who's aroused, besides like pictures that Kate shoves in my face. It's all very overwhelming. How the hell am I supposed to please him when I don't even know what to do with that thing?? I probably should have given him the heads up at some point before signing the contract. But how do you even do that? Hey, by the way, before we get into that kinky shit could you teach me the basics? Cause like...I've hardly even kissed a man. No. No way. Way too embarrassing. Do I even have to tell him? I probably should so that when I suck he doesn't just think I suck, at least he'll know I have a reason...but what if--

"Anastasia." His voice is harsh and commanding, I think he may have been saying my name for a minute while I was off in virgin-la-la-land. I blink up at him. "Yes?" Oh shoot this is it.

"Have you eaten?" Food? I was not expecting to talk about food. I shake my head dumbly, too wrapped up in my own brain and anxiety to come up with a coherent answer. He stands. "Come. Lets eat."

Gail has prepared chicken Cesar salads, the chicken is marinated in something amazing, it's literally the best grilled chicken I've ever had. I mean, chicken is chicken, who knew it could be so good! I'm disappointed that I can't eat very much though, my stomach is so tied up in knots. Christian of course notices...he notices everything. "Pushing the food around isn't going to make it disappear Anastasia." I glance guiltily at him and then back to my plate, taking another slow, tiny bite. "Ana, honey, would you like something else?" Gail suddenly appears again. I shake my head profusely. "No! It's very good Gail..I'm just not super hungry." She smiles at me sympathetically. Please tell me she doesn't know what we were just in there talking about. My eyes go wide and I look at Christian who subtly shakes his head. "Thank you Gail, you can go enjoy the rest of the evening." He dismisses her and she leaves knowingly. "She doesn't know." He answers my unspoken question as soon as she's out of the room. I breathe a sigh of relief. We sit in silence a moment more, I continue to push around my food. Suddenly he's slamming down his fork. "Dammit Anastasia if you didn't wanna sign the God damn thing you shouldn't have!" I'm caught off guard by his out burst. "W-what?" I stutter. "Ever since you signed you've been moping around, if you didn't want to sign it you should have just left! I'm not gonna sit here and deal with your drama queen attitude, and actually since you did sign it, I could just drag you in the playroom and beat it out of you. Should I do that?" My eyes go wide and I shake my head quickly. Definitely not how I wanna lose the V-card. "Then tell me the problem, or get over it!" If I wasn't so caught up in myself his attitude probably would have pissed me off. But I'm so nervous and torn about this whole thing I don't even worry about the way he's speaking to me, I only worry about how I'm gonna tell him my problem.

"I-I'm just nervous." There. Maybe that will shut him up. I still haven't decided if I'm actually going to tell him or not. He sighs, closes his eyes and rubs his forehead. "I thought we got through all the kinks." I giggle at the word before I can stop myself. One grey eye pops open to look at me and a tiny smirk plays on his lips. It was kinda funny. His smirk quickly molds back into a frown and the sigh comes out again. "What are you nervous about Anastasia? I told you we will ease into it, what more do you want?" I wring my fingers. "Are we gonna have sex tonight?" I blurt out, immediately covering my mouth with my hands and turning beet red. Shit! Why do I lack a filter when I get nervous?! His eyes open fully this time and he smirks again, a big one this time. "Well I planned on it. Is that what this is Miss. Steele?" He leans in closer to me and tucks some hair behind my ear, his fingers brushing the side of my neck. "Are you turned on Anastasia? Am I making you wait?" He's so close to me, I can feel his breath on my lips. Oh and he has that sexy look. I bite my lip, habitually. His eyes break from mine and flicker down to my lip, then back. He growls at me and leans in further, nipping at my top lip, then pressing his lips to mine.

I immediately melt into him, releasing my lip from my teeth to give it over to him. He's moved from his own barstool and is now standing in front of the one I'm seated on, I'm closer to his height this way. His lips move against mine passionately, his tongue licking against them periodically. I finally get over my Cesar salad self-consciousness and open my mouth to him, letting his tongue find my own. My arms wrap around his neck and moves to grab them, but when my hands find themselves in his hair he lets them stay. His hands find my thighs, rubbing up and down the bare skin. They stay on the outside of my legs, but its tantalizing none the less. His right hand slides further down my leg and hooks under my knee, lifting it, urging me to wrap my leg around his hip. He does the same with the other leg so that I'm now awkwardly, half sitting and half wrapped around him like a monkey. His hands then slide from my knees back up my thighs, this time continuing around to my butt. They slide underneath me and easily lift me up out of my seat. I wrap my legs around him tighter and gasp when I feel him press into me. My skirt is bunched around my hips, the only barrier is my thin pair of panties and his clothes. He pulls back from me when I gasp and smirks at me, before moving his lips to my neck. I lean my head back, letting him have free reign. God, it feels so good. Kate always talks about neck kisses and how they turn her into a slut but I never understood it. Now I do. I totally, totally do. He sucks gently right by my jaw, his tongue lazily gliding across the skin. As he walks, the movement makes his bulge rub against me. I hold back my moans at first, but he adjusts me, pressing me harder into him and I let it out, he growls at the same time.

Next thing I know we're in his room. I was expecting him to bring me to the red room. He releases my butt and I slide slowly down his body, his lips capturing mine briefly before my feet hit the ground and he pulls away. I look around the room curiously as he walks away from me. Where is he going? "This room was closer. I have some stuff in here." He answers one of my questions, but what stuff? He disappears into the closet and reappears after a minute. "Undress Anastasia. Eyes down." I'm forced to look towards the ground before I can scope out what's in his hands. I nervously tug my sweater over my head, then go back down to my shoes. I'm taking the least important things off first. Maybe if I just go really slow...

"Usually I will expect you to already be naked. But since we just finished dinner and this is our first time, there's an exception." He pulls my camisole over my head, swiftly, while talking. My skirt is yanked off of me next, I'm grateful when he leaves my bra and panties on. I look up at him to see where he's going off to now. "Eyes down, Anastasia." He warns me. I don't like this rule, I want to see what he's doing. I want to see him. I notice he's changed into jeans, and he's barefoot. It's odd. I don't think I've ever seen him barefoot.

"Get on the bed." He commands. I comply, trying to keep my eyes on the ground. "Lay on your back. Good girl." I don't know what to do with my eyes now...I can't look down if I'm on my back. He reads my mind. "Look at the ceiling now." I do, to find I'm staring back at myself. A mirror. Of course. I'm satisfied though, cause this way I can watch what he's doing.

He's untying something, standing beside the bed. "Put your hands in the air." I do, curiously. When I see what he has is rope, I know what he's doing. The butterflies speed up again, oh gosh I don't know if I want to be tied up the very first time, but it looks like that's how it's going to be. The rope is tight, binding my wrists to each other, but not painfully so. He gently lays my bonded arms back against the bed, over my head.

"I'm going to leave your feet free, because we're training. But if you can't keep yourself still enough I will tie them too, understand?" I nod, still staring at the ceiling. "Look at me." My eyes shoot to him. "Understand? Tell me." "I understand." He pops an eyebrow into the air. I just stare at him, I don't know why he's looking at me like that. "I understand..." he prompts me, trailing off. Oh. "I understand...Sir." The last word feels foreign and uncomfortable...I just want to call him Christian. "Good girl." He says again, I find I like it when he calls me that.

He crawls onto the bed, over top of me. He sits on his knees, straddling me but not putting his full weight on me. Leaning forward he kisses my jaw before whispering in my ear. "We're not really going to do a scene today. I just want to explore you." His teeth tug at my earlobe, his words comforting me and making me nervous at the same time. Good, none of the hardcore stuff today, but also...explore me? That sounds...embarrassing. But also, does that mean no sex? Or is he exploring me with his...I don't know I'm so confused. But as he keeps sucking and nipping at my neck and shoulders I'm finding I care less and less. He can do what he wants, as long as he doesn't stop.

His lips soon reconnect with mine, dancing gently against them again. I never was a fan of kissing with tongue but this man makes it amazing. There's nothing sloppy or gross about it, just pure carnal passion and heat. He tastes good too. Not in a way I can describe but just..his own taste. Christian. Cool air hits my lips as he pulls away from me with a smack, moving back to my neck, but not for long. He continues down this time, to my collarbone, my chest, the top of my breast. I watch curiously as he pulls down my bra and uses it to hold up my breast, repeating the same thing with it's twin. He gently tugs on my nipples with his fingers, smirking when they pebble up under his touch. My eyes follow his every move as he leans over once again and runs his tongue, flat over my left nipple. I let out a little giggle at the sensation. He repeats the action on the other side while reaching around me and unhooking my bra. Slowly he slides it off of me, releasing my small breasts completely. "Mmmm...Ana.." He smiles at me, seemingly appreciating me. He moves suddenly, bending back over and capturing a nipple into his hot mouth. He sucks harshly, causing me to suck in a sharp breath, but then releases it and lets his tongue dance over it leisurely. The pleasure makes me squirm.

Once that nipple is nice and red and puckered he moves onto the other one giving it the same treatment. I've never felt this much intensity between my legs before, I continue to squirm trying to create some friction. Suddenly I receive a sharp bite on my nipple. "Ow!" I cry out, his grey eyes flicker up to mine before he releases my nipple from his lips with a pop. "Stay still, Anastasia." I furrow my brows at him. "Don't bite me!" He smirks before dipping down and biting me again, harder. "Watch your mouth, Miss. Steele. And biting was not one of your limits. I will bite you. As much as I please." He does it again for emphasis, not as hard this time. I almost roll my eyes but I catch myself. I chose to just stay silent. He slides up my body once again and plants a kiss on my lips, almost in a reassuring way. But just as quickly as he's there, he's gone.

Moving back down my body. He kisses down my ribs, down my belly, until he reaches down there. I keep my legs firmly pressed together, I don't know why. It's not like it will stop him. He doesn't stop where I thought he would though, he keeps going past my center and down my legs. Soft open mouth kisses trail down my right leg, all the way to my ankle. Then they continue back up my left leg. His tongue leaves a hot trail in its wake and it's too late when I realize my damn legs have spread on there own. Whore. I start to squirm again as he gets halfway up my thigh, moving closer and closer to my core. It's really intense but besides that I'm ticklish. My legs automatically press back together when he licks a particularly ticklish spot on my inner thigh. "Still, Anastasia." He warns. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, trying to focus. I really don't want him to tie my feet, then I'd be completely at his mercy. It's bad enough my hands are tied right now.

His nose is right there, I feel self conscious but try to push it away. As usual he hears my thoughts. "You smell so good, Ana. I can't wait to taste you." I feel myself blush from head to toe and my lower muscles clench. He says these things and they're so hot but there also so...embarrassing. This is all rather embarrassing. I feel him run the tip of his nose up and down my slit, through my panties, then he runs it up the side of my panties. Cool air rushes in as my underwear is suddenly pulled aside and he lets out a growl. I know my entire body is beet red right now, from the mix of embarrassment and arousal. I wish he would move, do something besides just stare at me.

The elastic suddenly snaps back onto my skin, as he lets it go. I gasp and squirm. His hands then move to my hips, thumbs hooking under the elastic there and sliding down. I shiver as the air hits my wet center again as the underwear come off. He peels them down my legs and off my feet, then shoves my legs apart harshly, as if he knew I was thinking about snapping them shut again.

"Anastasia..." He growls my name. "So. Fucking. Sweet." I hear him murmur as he leans in closer to my core. I can feel his breath on me. I've lost my nerves at this point, I just want to feel him. I know what his mouth does to me on other parts of my body, I know it's going to be mine blowing down there.

His lips press softly against me, in a gentle kiss. He repeats the light kisses all over my most private area, teasing me. Then in one long swipe he licks me, I suck a gasp of air into my lungs. Another long, slow lick. It tickles, but feels really, really, good when he reaches the top every time. I think that's my clit...that's what Kate has told me. She says most guys don't know what it is, let alone how to find it but I feel like Christian knows. I feel like Christian knows everything about sex.

I feel his fingers spreading me open further, and his tongue slipping between my folds. It stops at my clit and swirls around, I almost lose my shit. "Ahh!" I let out a loud moan as he does it for a third time. My legs shake whenever he does it and I can feel my insides clenching.

He pushes two fingers against my entrance but it met with resistance, so he switches to one. It feels strange. Not much different from the time I tried it...just feels like something stuck up in there. But once he started to move things started happening. The slight burn of intrusion slid away and pleasure replaced it. He curls it inside of me and licks at my clit faster and suddenly everything starts to tickle down there. I squirm and moan, trying to get away from the intensity but using his free hand he holds me still.

"Fuck Ana, you're so tight." I feel him try to get another finger into me but when I wince he goes back to one. He restarts the punishing rhythm of his hand and leaves my clit alone. I whine a little and try and lift my hips to get him back, which makes him chuckle. "Greedy girl." He murmurs into my thigh, nipping at it. This time the pain feels kind of good. It sends a shiver though my body. Not as good as his mouth on my clit tho. I lift my hips again. "Please." I whisper.

Suddenly it's even more intense, his mouth is back on me but this time his lips are wrapped around the tiny bundle of nerves and he's sucking forcefully. "Oh..oh my God. Chri--Sir! Oh..oh fuck!" I cry out as my body trembles, wave after wave of pleasure rock through me. Holy shit. That's what everyone is talking about.

"Was that an orgasm?" I ask without thinking, my pleasure filled brain not filtering words correctly. He pulls out his finger and slides back up my body, looking at me curiously. "You've never had an orgasm?" I don't trust myself to speak so I chose to just shake my head no. His eyebrows furrow further. "Who the hell have you been fucking?" He says it like he's joking but I see something cross over his face...and he must see something in mine. "Anastasia what is it? Why do you have that look on your face?" I try to fix my face and go for impassive but it doesn't work. "Anastasia..." He uses his warning voice.

"Nobody." My brain to mouth communication once again fails. That was supposed to stay in your head Ana!!!! His breathing pauses. "What?" I stop breathing as well. "I haven't...I've not...I haven't..done..this...with anybody." The sentence feels like it takes ten years to come out of my mouth. His face changes about a million times. Confused, really confused, frustrated, relieved and then suddenly...pissed. "Anastasia you better be talking about not having orgasms." He growls at me. I shake my head no, he knows what I'm saying.

"You're a fucking virgin?!"


	13. Twelve

Christian POV 

I've been angry. God knows I've been angry, I'm an angry person. Obviously. But I don't know if I've ever been this angry. This _furious_. I'm not even sure at who, all I know is I am filled with a blind rage and I need to get out of this room.

So that's what I do. I stand up, still hard as a rock, and walk out; leaving Anastasia naked and tied on the bed. I refuse to look at her because I know if I do my body will take over and I'll end up on top of her again, so I keep my eyes on the door I'm headed out of. "Christian!" She calls, her voice containing something I can't name, and I can hear her getting up, scrambling out of the bed. I need to go untie her, I need to tell her to get dressed, but my anger and my arousal are having a huge war right now and I don't need to give either one a leg up.

"Christian! Stop!" She yells as I'm about to slam the door behind me. Her voice holds authority and it shocks me so much that I automatically turn around. Shit. Bad move. She's standing there, butt naked, her arms bound together in front of her. It's pushing her breasts up and she still has that post-orgasm glow. Not to mention she looks pissed and she's fucking adorable when she's pissed. _Get a grip, Grey_. "Why are you leaving?" Her voice is soft again. I take a deep breath and rub my face, trying to remember again why I was leaving. Why am I not buried inside of her right now? Oh. "Because, Anastasia I'm not fucking a virgin." The word leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

Fuck. I knew she was too good. I knew she was too sweet. _I knew I shouldn't have went after someone who wasn't already in the lifestyle._ That's what this all boils down to, I shouldn't have tried to go out of the community, no matter how fucking perfect she is. "Why not?" Her smart little mouth counters my statement. She has her hip popped and her eyebrow raised, if her arms weren't tied they'd probably be on her hips. That orgasm has her feeling sassy. It's cute, but it also ignites the burning flame inside of me even more. Oh, do I want to punish her. I want to punish her so fucking bad. I want to bend her over that bed and beat that little ass black and blue and then I want to fuck her so hard and deep she'll feel it in her throat.

I walk back over to her before I can help myself, but as I reach her I gain self control. _She's a virgin. You can't fuck her hard, she's going to want gentle, she's going to need gentle._ This is never going to work, I should have just accepted that a week ago. "Anastasia, I like to fuck. I like to fuck hard. And I can't do that when you've never even had a cock inside you before. Honestly, I don't think you'd like it very much if I did what I wanted to you. So you need to put on your clothes, and go to the room I showed you. Taylor will take you home in the morning." She is blushing harder than I've ever seen her blush, but she still has that sassy look on her face. I really would like to smack it off.

"How do you know what I'd like? This whole time you thought I'd be okay with...doing that," _Doing that...she can't even say the words._ "I still want to! I shouldn't have even told you!" Fuck what if she wouldn't have told me?! I could tell she was tight, I couldn't even manage to get two fingers inside of her; but I had just figured it had been a while since she'd had sex. I assumed she'd open up once I got in there...damn that would have been a surprise.

I squeeze my eyes shut trying to get rid of the images. I still want to fuck her so badly, she's so fucking tight; and so fucking responsive. Maybe I could just do it slow...I don't have to make love to her, just do it slower. She says she wants to still...

No. She doesn't know what she's doing, she has no idea what she wants. I need to walk away while I still can. I open my eyes again with a new resolve, to find her still staring up at me, eyes full of determination. She was so nervous earlier, no wonder, but now it's like I told her no and she wants it more than ever. Or it could be the fact that she wants more orgasms, I almost laugh at the thought.

I move to start untying her hands, it's the first step to getting some clothes on her and getting her out of my sight. She continues to protest. "I don't get the big deal, Christian. It's fine. I'm ready!" I just shake my head in response. Once her hands are untied I turn away, my dick protests as it rubs against the zipper of my jeans. Not today, buddy. He's even harder than earlier after seeing the rope marks on her wrists, Fuck! She would be such an amazing sub!

Maybe I could send her off to get that situation taken care of...and then I could have her. I quickly dismiss the thought, as it makes me see red. Now that I know no one has had her, I don't want anyone to. I just one giant ball of mixed feelings. I want to fuck her, I want to be the first. I want to be the only; but I don't want to take her virginity. I can't. But...fuck if I let anyone else do it.

The thoughts torment me long after she's out of my sight. I fly between anger and arousal at lightening speed, back and fourth, back and fourth. I think of her body, how sweet and supple it was. Her breasts are no more than a handful, but are topped with the sweetest bubblegum pink nipples. She responded to the lightest touches, her sexy breathy moans filling the room. Then there was her pussy. I was initially wary, when I noticed she had pubic hair. I hadn't been with a woman with hair down there in years, but as I explored I found it was soft and added to her sexy innocence. She was so wet, before I even touched her. The way she squirmed and giggled turned me on like I never thought it would. Usually I like my subs still and silent but her responses lit a fire in me. She was just so wet, so sweet, so tight. Tight...virgin. My arousal quickly switches to anger again. Around and around it goes.

I'm still up at three am. Still sitting in the same spot on my bed, going over the same thoughts. But as it gets later...I'm losing my senses. She said she wanted it...God knows I want it...so why am I stopping again? The word virgin has lost its significance and my little brain is starting to win over my larger one. If she thinks she can handle it, who am I to stop her?

 _She doesn't know...she's going to end up getting hurt. She's going to end up attached to you._ The conscious I didn't know I had pipes in. I quickly brush off the thoughts though. Since when do I care? That's her problem. Besides...she'll be taken care of in a few months anyways. Isn't that the entire plan? Have fun with her for a little while and then get rid of her? Why does it have to be any different just because she hasn't been fucked before? It doesn't. She's signed the contract, the rest is her problem. All I have to worry about it that she doesn't cause me problems and that my dick is happy. If it gets too complicated, I'll just finish her off early. Simple.

With my new mindset in place I'm out of my bed and on my way down the hall. I have slight deja vu from the night we met, when I discovered her having a wet dream. God how I wanted to fuck her right then, now that's what I'm going in there to do. Should I do it in there tho? No. I'm taking her to the playroom. If she wants to do this we're going to do it right.

I'm not surprised to find her asleep when I enter her room, that single orgasm probably took it out of her. Damn, I'm really going to have to work on stamina with this one. I walk over to the side of the bed she's sleeping on and observe her for a moment. Every time I see her it's like the first time, I forget how beautiful she is. She's sleeping soundly, her hands tucked under her chin like a child. Her brows furrowed a bit, creating a soft V between them. Her lips are parted slightly, her breaths escaping in soft puffs. They're still a tad bit swollen from our kissing earlier. The rope marks are still on her wrists, just barely. Should I tie her up again? Maybe. I don't want her touching me.

Once I've had enough staring, I reestablish myself, getting into my dominant mindset, standing taller and recomposing my thoughts. I really need to get the word cute back out of my vocabulary. I lean down and move her hair out of the way, kissing her jaw. She liked this earlier. My hand sneaks under the blanket and up her shirt, finding and teasing her nipple between my fingers. She starts to stir, letting out a little groan. I slide my hand down her body to the front of her underwear and start rubbing her through them, my mouth continues down and latches onto her neck. Her hands suddenly move to my hair and I know she's awake. "Christian.." she moans quietly. I let her calling me by name slide since she's half asleep. I quickly pull my hand out of her pants and detach my lips from her, before pulling the blankets off of her and scooping her up in my arms. She's so soft and warm. With newfound purpose I head out the door and to the playroom.

"Where are we going?" Her voice is soft and rough with sleep. I look down to see sleepy blue eyes blinking up at me. I feel something in my chest but I ignore it. I also ignore the warning bells in my head, she's too innocent. "We're going to fuck." I tell her simply; before opening the door of the playroom. Her eyes go wide but she nods. "I thought you didn't want me anymore?" She whispers, her eyes are sad. I almost laugh. Not want her? Impossible. I simply shake my head and sit her on her feet.

"Look at me. And listen. We are going to fuck. We are going to fuck hard. Do you still want to do this? This is your chance to back out. I'm not going to make love to you Anastasia, I'm not going to be gentle." She blinks up at me for a minute and I almost feel bad. But she needs to know this is how it is, this is the only way I'm capable of being. She begins to nod slowly and I have to stop myself from grinning. "Can you...can I not be tied though?" She interrupts my mental victory lap. I start to scold her but the look in her eyes stops me. She's so earnest and sweet. She won't hurt you, Grey. And it's the least you can do.

"Fine. But don't touch my chest." Her eyes shine with questions but she just nods. I take her hand and lead her to the large bed in the middle of the room. "Remember your rules Anastasia, and your safe words." I push gently on her shoulders so she will sit on the bed. Her brows furrow. "Why would I need my safe words?" I sigh. Jesus help me. "It's probably going to hurt, Ana." She lets out a sigh of relief. "So you're not gonna hit me? Just sex right?" She blushes when she says sex, right on cue. "Yes. This is as vanilla as I'm ever going to get. You're lucky I'm not tying you up, I've never done that before." I admit to her. She smiles softly. "Thank you, Christian." I scowl at her. "What do you call me in here?" "Sir. Sorry."

With that I lean down and capture her lips, determined to get her squirming like I had her earlier. I'm not cruel enough to try to do this without getting her wet first. She reacts how I'd hoped she would, immediately latching on and melting into me. My lips are harsh, pressing relentlessly against hers, our teeth clash as we open our mouths together, trying to get closer. I'm pleasantly surprised as she matches my tempo. She detaches her lips, gasping for air before pressing them back to mine. I pull away from her a few seconds later to move back down her body. I'm already craving to taste her again. I kiss her neck just long enough to elicit a moan from her before pulling up her shirt and moving down to her breasts. She watches me, her chin tucked into her chest, lip in her mouth, her eyes dark and lustful. I suck on one nipple and then move to the other, making sure both are reddened and erect then continue down her body. I pause to kiss around her belly button and feel her hands in my hair, pushing me further. I look up to see her giggling mischievously, she continues to nibble on her bottom lip. Usually I would be annoyed by this action, for one she's touching me, two she's not in control here and she needs to learn her place. But it also delights me to see her so enthusiastic, she obviously enjoyed being taken care of earlier and is eager to have me please her again. Plus...the pout she is putting on right now is fucking adorable.

I succumb to her puppy-dog eyes and slide her underwear down her legs once again. Her soft dark hair is matted against her skin, wet with her arousal both from earlier and now. Her scent is more musky now but still sweet and floral, natural. I've always enjoyed going down on my subs, I like to control their pleasure, but with Ana I can tell it is turning into an addiction. I love not only controlling her pleasure, but giving her pleasure in this way, watching and feeling her take in this newfound feeling. I enjoy her smell, her taste, the soft feeling of her folds against my tongue. I can't get enough of any of it.

She tries to sit still, she really does, but I can see as she gets closer to her orgasm how it's becoming more of a challenge for her. Her hands switch between grabbing at my hair and grabbing at the red satin sheets. Her foot slides up and down my back restlessly, while her other leg wraps and unwraps around my head. I'm teasing her, not making her climax instantly like I did before. As much as I want her to ride out her orgasm on my face, I think it will be easier to slip inside of her if she hasn't come yet. She'll still be distracted, seeking her orgasm, and that could make the pain insignificant. Why I care, I'm not sure. I continually tell myself it's so that my experience isn't fucked up by her safe-wording, but there's also something about her being in pain that makes my stomach feel pinched. Maybe it's the potential of there being blood if she's not aroused enough...I definitely do not like blood. Not after that.

Her thighs start to tremble around my head and I know it's time that I pull away, as much as I would really like to stay where I am. With one last flick of my tongue, I begin the journey back up her sweet skin. "No..." she whines, pushing my head back down. I smile against the warm skin of her stomach, so greedy, but I can't let her keep topping from the bottom. I'm fully on top of her in an instant, one of my hands holding both of hers over her head. I look her in the eyes, silently scolding her. "You're not the one in charge here, Miss. Steele." I can feel her rubbing herself against my thigh, seeking friction, I will myself not to become distracted.

"Chr-Sir...I want...keep going." She fumbles over her words, pulling her eyes away from my stern gaze. She bites at her lip and inspires me. "I think you need to be reminded of your place, Anastasia." My voice itself is reprimanding. I sit up on my knees, one on each side of her waist, and unbutton the jeans that have held me captive for far too long now. Her crystal eyes widen as she watches my actions. I shimmy the jeans so they're down below my ass, doing my best to get them out of the way without taking them off, yet. My boxers are barely containing my length, a wet patch of pre-cum has formed on the dark navy material. I stroke myself through them, closing my eyes and groaning at the sensation. Suddenly another hand joins mine; I look down to see tentative fingers brushing the large bulge, blue eyes peering at it curiously.

I take her hand in mine and run it up and down the length before letting go for her to do it on her own. Even through the cotton of my boxers it feels too sensitive, I don't know how I'm ever going to last in her tight heat. It's been a while since I've gotten laid, and Anastasia is a goddess, I'm lucky I haven't already blown my load. Her fingers leave my member, causing me to open my eyes again. She seems to be debating with herself. Her eyes flicker to mine once and she takes a deep breath, before the blue orbs focus in on my covered cock again. Slowly, her nervous fingers find their way to the elastic waist band of the boxers, where she hooked them under and began pulling them down at a painful pace. I fight the urge to yank them off myself, I want inside of her now! But I also am not ready for it to be over yet, so letting her slow us down may not be such a bad thing.

Her eyes have darkened again, as more of me comes into view. She keeps glancing at my face nervously, gauging my reaction. Finally, I spring free, causing her eyes to widen a fraction and her body to jump the slightest bit. I almost want to laugh as she takes in my monster, she's clearly impressed. Pride swells inside of me, while he swells even further as well. She gently takes me in her hands, feeling the velvety skin for the first time. She strokes it like a pro a few times before I grab myself from her. Holding my cock in one hand, I scoot forward a tad, using my other hand to grip her hair; lifting her head towards me. She glances at me warily and I pause, raising my eyebrows, silently asking if this was okay. You don't need to ask, it's not one of her limits. I remind myself, yet I still find myself waiting for her response. I have reason to believe she's never done this before either. Her mouth pops open and she nods once, confirming my request.

I lean my hips forward, pressing the head of my cock into her warm inviting mouth. My hand moves from myself to her chin, coaxing her mouth open a little wider. She obliges and I moan when I find myself buried in the wet heat, her tongue wiggling against me. "Suck." I command her. She continues to sit completely still, blue eyes locked on me, but wraps her lips around me and does just as I've said. I use my hand that remains in her hair to guide her head back and fourth. After a minute she sits herself up a little and pushes my hand away, giving me a look that tells me she doesn't need my help; which she doesn't. She's slowly opening up and becoming more fluid in her motions. More confident. Her head bobs at a steady pace while she alternates between hard and soft sucking, her tongue swirling around. She hasn't hit me with her teeth yet so for a first timer it's good. I can feel myself sliding deeper and deeper into her mouth, until I finally hit her throat. I let out a carnal growl. "Anastasia." I feel her throat twitch against me as I press forward further, but she doesn't actually gag, I'm impressed. I jump in surprise when her hands find my balls but settle back in quickly, enjoying the way she toys with them gently. I can tell she's exploring the feeling of them and it turns me on to know she's never touched another man like this.

After another minute or so I can't take anymore and I have to pull away, as much as I want to see how she'd react to me coming in her mouth, I want to be buried inside of her pussy more. She breaths in pants as I pop myself out of her mouth, I'm impressed to see drool running down her chin. She really got into it, and seemed to genuinely enjoy it. It may only because it's new and exciting for her but hey, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. "That's enough. I don't want to come yet." I give her in way of explanation, she simply nods. I swing my leg over her and climb off the bed, discarding my pants before climbing back on top of her. She wipes the drool from her face with the back of her hand, her eyes remaining on me curiously. I reach between us to check her one last time, finding her to be even wetter than last time I felt. Good to know, blow jobs turn her on. My thumb teases her clit for a minute, bringing her back to the edge. Her legs are wrapped around my hips, urging me on.

My hand moves from her center to myself, gripping my length in a fist. I slide up and down her folds, lubricating myself before lining up with her hole. I glance at her face one more time, finding her eyes closed. It's now or never. I push into her, all the way in one fluid motion. White hot pleasure flashes behind my eyes as I have to still, willing myself not to come right that instant. I also realize in that moment that I have forgotten a condom, but now that I know what her hot center feels like around me with no barrier, I know I can't go back. I'll just have to pull out...somehow. I finally bring myself to open my eyes, remembering there's another person attached to this heaven I'm inside of. Her eyes are screwed shut, her face contorted, but she's not crying so that's good right? I always heard girls cried cause it was some big emotional thing. I pull out a tiny bit and then push back in, testing it out. It literally feels like she's sucking me in here. She lets out a tiny squeak and I stop.

"You alright?" My voice is rough and thick with arousal. She takes a deep breath, nodding her head, and opening her eyes. Shit. They're watery. "I think you're in my stomach." She finally says, her voice strained. I laugh, which is odd. I've never laughed during sex before. "No, I'm definitely in your pussy." She blushes on cue. I slide back and push forward again. Fuck, it's so good. Her eyes go wide this time. "I didn't...expect it so deep." I smirk and press harder, going as deep as I can in this position. She pulls her hips away from mine, but lets out a small giggle. "Does it hurt?" I ask seriously, not liking the way she pulled away. She scrunches her nose. "Kinda...it's like a pinching...I can feel myself...s-stretching." The crimson rises in her cheeks again. I can feel her stretching too, and while it's not a bad sensation, the idea of it is kind of grossing me out. I'm reminded again, another reason, why I don't...or didn't...do virgins. I'm also reminded that I'm not supposed to be going slow and making conversation with her, this was an indirect punishment for not telling me sooner. If she wanted to be fucked, she was going to get fucked.

I pull out all the way and push back into her, hard, ignoring the little groan that comes out of her. "I'm going to fuck you now, Anastasia. You have safe words if you need them." I avoid looking into her eyes, I don't want to see if she's in pain. "Yes, sir." She surprises me by saying. With that I begin to pound into her, glad she's starting to loosen up. It's actually a little difficult to fuck her smoothly, she's so tight it's giving me resistance. But thankfully she adjusts to me. Sweet moans reach my ears and I finally allow myself to look at her. She's got her head tilted back, biting her lip with her eyes closed. I adjust myself and find her sweet spot, judging by the way she just cried out. "Oh! Ohmygod!" Her hands start frantically moving around, I watch them warily, waiting for them to grab at me but she keeps them to herself. "Right there!" She tells me when I move again, her walls start to flutter around me and that's I all I can take. I pull out of her immediately and spill onto her belly.

She opens her eyes and looks down confused, then blushes when she realizes what happened. "I forgot the condom." I shrug before climbing off the bed to go find a towel. My legs are slightly wobbly, something that hasn't happened in a long time. Damn, she's a good fuck. That has got to be one of my quickest ever, it's a little embarrassing. I'm glad she doesn't have anything else to compare it to. A sense of pride fills me, in a way I wasn't expecting. I am Anastasia Steele's first, her _only_. She belongs to me. In a way that no one else ever has and I'm surprised to say, _I absolutely love it._

 **A/N: And there you have it! I didn't want to do the classic "Christian tries love making" thing but I hope y'all like it anyways! Next chapter will probably be a little bit of Ana's perspective on it**


End file.
